


Trippin'

by HarmonFreak1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonFreak1/pseuds/HarmonFreak1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and McGee have been in a committed relationship for over a year. When they decide to take a cross country road trip for the McGee Family Reunion they end up  (INSERT PROFANE WORD HERE) each other in all kinds of strange places and in some very creative ways.  PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta, Gotta! Hope you enjoy!

Gibbs awakened to the sounds of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. Rolling over he glanced at the alarm clock and turned it off before the powerful buzzing woke his bed partner. Propping himself up on one elbow he watched the man next to him sleeping peacefully. After Shannon and Kelly died, he had shared his bed with numerous other women but never imagined he'd be sharing it with a man. And not just any man, he smiled as Tim snuggled deeper into his pillow and let out a small snuffle. For the first time in a long time, Gibbs found himself in a happy relationship. Not to say the two of them didn't have their disagreements like any other normal couple, but with Tim it was easier. He was happy, in love and couldn't wait to come home each night with the younger man.

Wrapping his hand around Tim's semi-hard cock, Gibbs gave it a gentle squeeze and felt his own spring to life as he peppered the back of Tim's neck with kisses. "Timmy, it's time to get up."

"Jethroooo," Tim murmured, slightly annoyed by the older man's actions. "I need five more minutes."

Gibbs sucked and nipped on Tim's earlobe, occasionally dipping his tongue in and out of his ear canal. He chuckled, "Somebody is still tired from last night."

Tim grunted, "Thanks to you, I'll be lucky if I can walk today."

The older man lightly slapped Tim's hip, "I bet that's the last time you'll call me an old man."

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, Tim rolled over so he was facing Gibbs. After pecking him on the lips he smiled, "Perhaps only when we're talking about your sexual appetite."

Following a few more playful swats to Tim's ass, Gibbs pulled him in for a kiss. Each time he kissed Tim it felt like the first time all over again. He liked exploring every nook and cranny, running his tongue along Tim's teeth, often finishing with a nip to the younger man's bottom lip. Finally coming up for air, Tim rested his forehead on Gibbs' shoulder as he worked to catch his breath. "I suppose we better get up and ready for work. Only two more days until our vacation."

When there was no response from Gibbs, Tim lifted his head to make eye contact with him. "I know that face, Jethro. I thought you were excited about finally telling my family about us."

Cupping Tim's cheek in his hand, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "It sounded like a good idea two months ago. I'm not sure telling your mom that you're gay and in a committed relationship with your boss at your family reunion is the best idea."

Tim gave Gibbs one of his famous looks; his puppy dog eyes were in full effect as he stuck his pouty bottom lip out further than normal. Recognizing Tim's game plan, Gibbs sighed, "Babe, I'm just worried about you getting hurt, that's all."

Running his hand through Gibbs' hair, Tim kissed him, "You're always looking out for me, but this is something I need to do. We need to do! I'm tired of hiding!"

Gibbs felt his cock twitch. He enjoyed this revved up, passionate version of Tim who had broken out of his shell and taken a lot of chances over the past year.

He took hold of Tim's hand and clutched it against his chest, "You are my heart, Timmy. I will do anything to make you happy, you know that right?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tim's voice cracked as he replied, "I love you, Jethro. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I feel this is the right time and if my family can't accept it then I have a whole other family here who does." Tim pulled back the sheets, exposing both of their erections. "Want to use the shower or bed this morning?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gibbs replied, "Doesn't matter to me."

They stared at each other, eyebrows cocked as they waited for the other one to make a decision.

Finally the older man spoke; "We're already running late and the shower will be more efficient."

Tim flashed a boyish smile as he grabbed Gibbs' hand, pulled him off the bed and led him into the bathroom.

The two men had been in a relationship for a little over a year. Tim had finally moved in three months ago and every morning they had a routine of taking a joint shower, allowing them the opportunity to share an intimate moment before the start of each day.

Gibbs stood behind Tim; caressing his chest, occasionally tweaking one of his nipples as they waited for the water to heat up. Tim moaned and threw his head back, resting it on Gibbs' shoulder as the older man took hold of his cock and began massaging his balls. "Jethro," he whimpered, arching his back and spreading his legs to give him more room to work. "Jethro, I'm not going to last long if you continue."

"Maybe that's my intention," Gibbs whispered seductively as he continued the massage then gave Tim's balls a squeeze once he declared the water had warmed up. Once they stepped in, neither wasted any time going to work.

After pinning Tim against the wall, Gibbs gently grabbed hold of his face and moved in for a kiss. Tim played coy at first, not opening his mouth fully to allow Gibbs' tongue entry. "Timmy please let me in," he grumbled against his lips while continuing to kiss him.

Tim opened wider and shrieked when Gibbs bit down hard on his bottom lip, "That's what you get for teasing me." He didn't allow the younger man time to respond as he glided his tongue along Tim's bottom row of teeth. When they came up for air, Tim reached around, grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer.

They both groaned as their wet bodies collided forcing their erections to brush against each other, begging to be relieved.

Grabbing Tim's shoulders, he spun him around and bit down on his neck. Tim yelped as Gibbs' teeth sunk into one of his hot spots. Stepping back, Gibbs swatted his ass, "Lean forward and spread 'em."

Normally Tim would be bent over before Gibbs could instruct him and vice versus, but not this morning.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Tim turned around dejectedly, "I'm sorry, but I really am too sore from last night. He dropped his head in shame, "I feel bad because I know this is a way for us to connect on a whole other level and I'm sorry I can't give that to you this morning."

Gibbs enveloped him in his arms and ran his hand up and down Tim's back. "Don't be sorry. No matter what we do, I always feel connected to you on a whole different level."

"Really?"

"Do I ever lie to you, Timmy?"

Tim shook his head, "No, no you don't."

Taking a step back, Gibbs gave him a quick peck on the lips, "And I never will."

Grasping Tim's hips, he pulled him directly underneath the water and lined their cocks up side by side. Tim gasped when Gibbs' callused thumb rubbed over the head of his penis. Knowing the end was near for both of them, Gibbs guided Tim's right hand to interlock with his left hand then repeated the process on the other side.

With both their cocks nestled between their intertwined hands they began moving their hips back and forth. It took a moment for them to get in a rhythm; however, once they did Tim shut his eyes and threw his head back enjoying the feeling of rough callused hands stroking his cock. Gibbs' eyes were focused on the prize; he didn't want the rhythm to stop or their hands to become undone so he watched their cocks glide back and forth between their hands. The differences between their hands, Gibbs' were rough and callused while Tim's were soft and supple, only heightened the sensation and it wasn't long before they felt their orgasms approaching.

Desperate for release, the two men started pumping their hips faster. Between the hot water massaging their bodies, the sensation changes and a natural love for each other both men finally reached the plateau. Gibbs growled, "Come for me, Timmy."

Upon hearing those words, Tim tilted his neck down and made eye contact with his lover. Feeling the fire burning deep inside his belly he came with a scream as orgasm after orgasm rocked his body. Watching Tim's reaction was always enough to pull Gibbs over the edge with him. It was a major turn on to see his young lover's eyes roll back as his body shuddered through the aftershocks.

Working hard to catch their breaths they rested their foreheads together and enjoyed the closeness. They took a moment to compose themselves before Gibbs spoke, "Why didn't I think of that before? That was amazing if I do say so myself."

Tim nodded vigorously, "The different sensations between our two hands were almost too much." Giving Gibbs a quick peck on the lips, he continued, "We will certainly be doing that again!"

Separating himself from Tim, Gibbs grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some in his hand, "As much as I would love to spend the day making love to you, we need to get ready for work."

"I know, Jethro. Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for ourselves when we leave in a couple of days."

After finishing their shower they went their separate ways to get ready for work but always reconvened in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Tim was letting Jethro in from outside when Gibbs made an appearance in the kitchen. Graciously accepting a cup of coffee he sat down at the table to put his shoes on.

Tim was opening a box that had come in the mail the day before and Gibbs laughed as his lovers face was reminiscent of a kid on Christmas morning. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, peeking over the side of the box.

"Oh you're going to love this," Tim gave him a mischievous grin then dug around in the box, pulling out a white t-shirt that had the McGee Family Crest on the front of it. Tassels in red and silver encompassed the entire crest. At the top was a knight's helmet in silver. Below that was a shield in black that had three small lion heads, which were in the shape of a triangle and also silver. Finally a scroll below the crest held the name, "McGee." Once Gibbs got a look at it, Tim turned it around to show him the back.

McGee Family Reunion was silkscreened on the back in red letters.

"So, what do you think? Tim asked, holding the shirt up against his chest, "Do you like it?"

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and nodded, "Yeah, it's going to look good on you."

Reaching into the box, Tim pulled out another shirt, "Good, I'm glad you like it because I got one for you too."

Hesitantly Gibbs grabbed the shirt from Tim and set it down on the other side of the table essentially ignoring the fact Tim had even given it to him.

Noticing Gibbs' reluctance, Tim leaned over and snatched the shirt back, "You know Jethro if you would communicate what you're feeling rather than just blow me off, I would appreciate it!"

"I'm not a McGee! Why would I want to wear some silly shirt that doesn't represent who I am?

Tim shoulders slumped as he quietly folded up the shirts and placed them back in the box. "It's about supporting me, Jethro!"

"Timmy...I...rea..." Before Gibbs could finish, Tim interrupted him, "Save it! It's good to know how you really feel!"

Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Tim stormed out of the room. He knew he had really stepped in it and wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Tim came back in after collecting their guns from the living room safe, "Think I'll drive in on my own this morning."

As he turned to walk away, Gibbs grabbed his hand, "That's unnecessary, we're going to the same place."

Tim looked down at their hands before he pulled his away. "It's necessary, Jethro. We both need time to cool off and I think you need to reevaluate if you want to be in this relationship."

"Timmy, come back," he shouted, but it was too late as Tim slammed the front door behind him.

Jethro the dog sat at his food dish and whined; Gibbs got up, grabbed a scoop of food and replenished his water dish. "Sorry, boy that's my fault, I made Tim upset this morning and he forgot." The dog licked his hand as to show no hard feelings then delved into his food. Gibbs sighed, "At least you don't hold a grudge. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

After holstering his gun, Gibbs grabbed his suit coat, locked the door behind him and headed for the car.

Following the argument he had with Gibbs, Tim decided to take the long way into work. He needed time to cool off, collect his thoughts and decide if this road trip was the best idea after all. They'd had their share of disagreements over the past year, but in the end they had always talked through what was bothering them and worked it out.

Tim didn't want to lose Jethro, but he would be lying if he acted like he wasn't hurt by what the older man said. As he drove, his thoughts drifted back to the start of their relationship. From the first day he'd met Gibbs he was turned on by his take charge attitude. His piercing blue eyes, gateway to his soul.

At first Tim didn't think he stood a chance at a relationship with his boss, but as time pressed on he would catch Gibbs stealing glances at him across the bullpen. When Tim would be working on the computer, Gibbs would lean in close and blow in his ear or occasionally put his hand on Tim's back or shoulder.

Eventually Gibbs made the first move one night as they worked on a particularly stressful case. It was late and Tony and Ziva were tracking down a lead. In the week prior their flirting had intensified and Tim was finding it hard to concentrate with Gibbs staring at him all the time.

-Flashback-

Tim looked up from the search he was running when he felt Gibbs' eyes on him once again. "Everything okay, boss?"

The older man didn't say anything; he stood up and motioned with his finger for Tim to follow him. Tim took a sip of water then quickly followed Gibbs to the elevator. As the doors slid shut and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch, Tim felt his heart rate speed up. Gibbs looked like a lion that was ready to pounce on his prey. His pupils were dilated to the point where Tim could only see an outer blue ring.

He gulped as Gibbs took a step forward, essentially pinning him against the wall. He could feel Gibbs' erection as it rubbed up against his leg, "Bo...bos...boss?" Tim stuttered, but was cut off when Gibbs' put his finger up to his lips.

"Shh no talking, Tim." Before he knew it, Gibbs' lips were pressed against his, sucking, licking and nibbling. Tim moaned when Gibbs forced his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of it. When they came up for air, Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. After finally regaining their breath, Gibbs spoke, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that, Timmy."

Tim took a step back and gave him another peck on the lips. Smiling he said, "Oh I think I know. However, this is only the first item on a long list of things I want to do to you."

Gibbs growled and squeezed Tim's erection through his pants, "Friday at 8, my place. I'll cook."

Taking a deep breath, Tim cocked one eyebrow, "In that case, I'll bring dessert."

Reaching around Tim, Gibbs grabbed his ass and pulled him close, "You are dessert." Unable to speak, Tim nodded as Gibbs gave him one finally kiss and flipped the emergency switch. When the door opened, Gibbs stepped out and turned around, "Go home." Pointing to the bulge in Tim's pants he continued, "It's getting late and we both need some relief."

Tim blushed and covered his pants with his hand as he stepped out of the elevator. "Thank God it's late and nobody else is around to see this," he mumbled as he went to his desk to collect his belongings.

-End Flashback-

Before he knew it, Tim had reached the Navy Yard and was waiting at the front entrance to show his credentials. As the car ahead of him pulled through the gate, Tim inched forward and flashed his badge.

Sam the security guard started doing a sweep of McGee's car, "Morning, Agent McGee! How are you doing this morning? I'm used to seeing you with Agent Gibbs, thought you guys always carpooled."

Tim sighed, "I'm doing okay, Sam. Agent Gibbs had an appointment so I drove on my own today."

"For someone who is just doing okay, you have an awfully big smile on your face."

"Yeah, well I was just thinking back to some happier times in my life."

Taking a seat back in the guard shack, Sam pushed the button to open the gate, "You're clear to go Agent McGee, just remember life's too short not to be happy all the time or forgive and forget."

"I'll have to remember that," he replied as he drove onto the yard and into the parking garage. He sat in the car for a moment to compose himself following Sam's advice. Life was too short, especially when you deal with bad guys for a living. You never know what each day could bring. Jethro was the love of his life and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened and they had unresolved issues.

He knew Jethro was hesitant on meeting his family in the first place; however, that did not give him the right to treat him badly. Promising himself he would have a conversation with Gibbs by the end of the day, Tim was suddenly feeling a lot better as he exited the car and headed up to the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing he was going to need extra coffee if he planned on making it through the day, Gibbs pulled off the exit ramp leading to his favorite diner. As he parked and went in, he felt a hint of sadness knowing that McGee was not with him. Much like their shower routine they always stopped somewhere for coffee, alternating between the diner and Tim's favorite café near the Navy Yard.

"Morning, Elaine," He grumbled taking a seat at the counter.

"Good Morning, Agent Gibbs!" She paused and looked around, "Where's Agent McGee?"

There were only a few select people besides the team who knew about their relationship. Although the two men hadn't confirmed their association to her, it didn't take a fool to realize they were crazy about one another. It was the subtle nuances between them that she would catch when they thought nobody was looking. A slight touch of the hand or arm or the way the pair would look deep into each other's eyes. Perhaps the biggest indication was that it was simply written all over their faces. The trio never discussed Gibbs and McGee's relationship; it was just a quiet understanding between them. That's why Elaine was surprised when Gibbs replied; "Tim drove to work on his own this morning; we had a little fight."

Elaine poured a fresh cup of coffee and set it down in front of him. She knew from experience that Gibbs was a man of few words, but figured she would try anyways. "You feel like talking about it, sugar?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the fresh brew, "Ahh I don't want to worry you with my problems. It was something stupid anyways."

"It couldn't have been that stupid if you decided to drive to work separately today."

Taking another sip, Gibbs put the cup down and replied, "That wasn't my choice; I wanted to drive in together. Tim said he needed time to cool off."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me what the argument was about Agent Gibbs, but maybe I can help. We all need to hold on to the ones we…" she paused, leaned in and whispered, "love."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs began, "We're supposed to be taking a road trip out west to meet his family and…" Before he could go any further, Elaine put her hand up to stop him, "Ooh sugar, say no more, families can be a tough pill to swallow!"

Gibbs chuckled, "You're telling me! Tim feels I'm not being supportive because I don't want to wear a McGee Family Reunion shirt."

"Well only you can make that decision, but when you're in a relationship you are family. I'm sure Agent McGee wants to make sure you feel as if you are part of his family like he's part of yours. If you ask me, there needs to be more men out there like him."

He knew Elaine was right about one thing; anyone would be lucky to have a man like Tim. He was a gentle, compassionate soul who never complained and always tried to see the good in people. The young man didn't ask for much in their relationship except for support and he'd blown that opportunity when McGee presented him with the shirt.

Realizing he needed to speak with Tim sooner rather than later he pulled out his wallet. "Thanks Elaine, for your advice."

Gibbs was just about to ask for Tim's regular drink when Elaine placed two drinks on the counter. One was a fresh cup of coffee for him and the other was Tim's beverage of choice. She winked at him then joked, "I'm going to make a move on Agent McGee if you two don't patch things up. Don't come back in here unless it's together."

After handing over the total amount of the bill along with a generous tip, Gibbs smiled and nodded as he grabbed the beverages and headed to his car.

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva were already in the bullpen when Tim stepped off the elevator.

"Morning, McTardy!" Tony exclaimed as Tim walked over to his desk, dropped his backpack and sat down. When McGee didn't answer, he continued, "Ziva, isn't it customary when someone says good morning, you answer him or her back?

Ziva glanced in McGee's direction, "Yes, it is. Perhaps Timothy does not feel like talking to you this morning."

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk to continue his probing, "Trouble on the home front?"

McGee was used to Tony's constant nosiness, but questioning his relationship was going too far. He stood up; inches from Tony's face and whispered, "It's none of your damn business, DiNozzo. Just because you come in here and tell us about which college co-ed got lucky last night doesn't mean the rest of us want to share our personal business."

"Fine, be that way, McGrumpy. I was only trying to help." Tony scoffed, making his way back to his desk.

Before sitting back down, Tim noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs had just gotten off the elevator and witnessed their entire confrontation. He took a deep breath when Gibbs motioned with his finger to join him. Tim felt like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Feeling a blush fall over his face, he went to join Gibbs who had already stepped into the elevator. Instead of flipping the emergency switch, Gibbs chose the level for the parking garage. Without a word spoken between them, Tim followed Gibbs out to his car and got in.

After taking a long swig of coffee, Gibbs glanced over at Tim who was slumped against the window refusing to make eye contact.

Gibbs extended his arm that was holding Tim's coffee and cleared his throat, "I stopped and got your favorite."

When there was no response, Gibbs placed it in one of the cup holders then grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed.

"Timmy, please talk to me."

Finally after another moment of silence, Tim straightened up and turned to face Gibbs. "What do you want, Jethro?"

After taking a deep breath, Gibbs began, "I want to say I'm sorry about this morning. You were trying to do something nice and I blew it out of proportion."

Upon hearing Gibbs' words, Tim perked up a bit, "I know it's not easy for you Jethro, but you have to learn to communicate with me. If you had told me why you didn't want to wear the shirt, it would have been a hell of a lot easier on me, rather than just tossing it to the side like you didn't care."

Gibbs raised Tim's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know, babe. That was wrong of me and you're right I do need to learn how to communicate better. From now on I'm going to let you know everything I'm feeling."

Tim cocked one eyebrow, "I don't expect you to change over night, I only ask that you try and be better about it."

Placing one last kiss to Tim's hand, Gibbs smiled, "I want this relationship to go the distance, there's nobody I would rather grow old with."

Trying to stifle a laugh, Tim used his hand to cover his mouth then mumbled behind it, "You already are old."

"I heard that you little brat," Gibbs growled as he reached down and grabbed Tim's cock through the fabric of his pants. "If you think you were sore this morning, wait until tomorrow morning."

"Oh no, no, no" Tim yelped as Gibbs continued rubbing two fingers along his crotch. "I think since you were the one who screwed up this morning; you need to be punished tonight."

Gibbs' eyebrows hit the top of his forehead as a sadistic smile appeared on his face, "Promise?"

Licking his lips, Tim nodded, "Ooh I promise, any bad behavior today will be taken into consideration as well."

Giving Tim's cock one final squeeze, Gibbs ducked down behind the seats and pulled Tim with him.

"Jethroooo," Tim squealed as Gibbs began attacking his mouth. Before he knew it, they were playing dueling tongues, sucking and nibbling on each other until they finally came up for air. Placing one final kiss on Tim's lips, Gibbs casually sat up and looked around, "Sorry, Timmy I just couldn't help myself. I can't wait to get home tonight and make it up to you." Sucking in deep breaths, Tim leaned against the door with a smirk on his face, "Consider that little escapade you pulled an addition to the bad behavior list."

Gibbs grit his teeth, "Bad behavior, I'll show you bad behavior!" As he went to reach for Tim, the younger man put his arms up to stop him, "Jethro, as much as I would love for you to show me, did you forget we're at work?"

Before Gibbs could answer his phone was buzzing, "I swear if this is DiNozzo," he trailed off as he looked at the caller id. "Vance," he signed, as he pushed the talk button.

"Leon, what can I do for you? Yeah, yeah, I'll have the monthly reports on your desk before we leave on vacation. Yes, DiNozzo is perfectly capable of handling the team in my absence although some days I wonder about that too. Okay, okay, I'll talk with you later."

After Gibbs hung up, he squeezed Tim's knee, "We should get going before DiNosey comes looking for us." Tim laughed as they grabbed their coffees, exited the vehicle and headed towards the elevator. When they stepped in, Gibbs was confused when Tim hit the button to be dropped off at the lab. "I have to finalize plans with Abby regarding Jethro while we're gone. Besides it gives DiNozzo less to gawk at if we come back separately."

"Good point," Gibbs grumbled as the elevator came to a stop. As Tim exited, Gibbs slapped him on the ass causing him to blush and stick his foot between the doors to keep them from closing. Undressing Gibbs with his eyes, he smiled and held up two fingers, "That's two items on the bad behavior list and it's not even noon yet. I wouldn't want to be you tonight."

Cocking one eyebrow, Gibbs responded, "If the situation was reversed, yes you would, Timmy."

***NCIS***

As the doors slid shut, Tim shook his head attempting to clear out all the dirty thoughts long enough to have a conversation with Abby. When he got to the lab, the Goth was sitting at her computer typing up the last pages of her report from the case they had just finished.

"Hey, Abs!"

Springing out of the chair, she lunged at McGee enveloping him in a hug, "Timmy! I'm so excited to have a roommate for a couple of weeks."

Abby was the only person Tim knew who got this excited over dog sitting. Most people often found it a nuisance or would only do it if he was in a pinch, but not Abby. Knowing Jethro was going to be in good hands while they were gone was comforting and he appreciated her enthusiasm. Taking a step back, he grabbed her hands, "Promise me one thing, Abby."

"What's that?"

"That you don't spoil Jethro too much while we're gone otherwise all he'll do when we get home is mope! All the extra treats and attention wreak havoc on his ego."

She chuckled and tried to pull her hands away. When Tim didn't let go, she huffed, "I promise, Tim."

"Really?" He questioned still hold her arms tightly.

"Yes," She squealed, finally breaking free from Tim's grip.

"All right, but remember I can tell the difference between if he's been spoiled rotten or just had a good time."

Raising her hand up to her forehead she saluted him, "Aye Aye, Sir."

Rolling his eyes, Tim took a seat on the stool at the workstation. Sliding the keyboard in front of him he asked, "You want to see the route we're taking?"

Abby sat down next to him, "Of course, I love road trips. I remember when we were younger my parents used to pile us into the back of the station wagon and we would drive from Louisiana to Florida to visit relatives and of course the mouse."

Tim shot her a confused look, "The mouse?"

After taking a slurp of Caf Pow she responded, "Mickey Mouse…Disney World…"

Continuing to pull up information regarding their itinerary, Tim sighed, "Believe it or not, I've never been to any of the Disney theme parks. With my da…" Before he could continue, Abby interrupted him.

"What? You've never been? That's…that's…just wrong! Every kid dreams of going to Disney World!"

"Believe me, my sister and I always wanted to go but with my dad being away so often my mom couldn't take two kids on her own."

Abby suddenly ripped the keyboard out of McGee's hands.

"Hey what did you do that for?" He yelled as she opened another browser window and started typing.

"There's a method to my madness, McGee! Your family reunion is in San Diego, right?" Following a quick nod from Tim she continued, "Disneyland is in Anaheim, California and by the looks of it, only about a hundred miles away from each other. You guys should definitely stop there if you're so close."

Tim laughed, "You're funny, Abs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs at Disneyland? I would even pay good money to see that!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't hurt to ask. After all, being in a relationship is all about give and take. I'm sure they'll be plenty of places he'll want to visit that you don't have interest in, but you'll do it because it makes him happy."

He knew Abby was right, although he wasn't sure what Gibbs' reaction would be when he told him. Figuring he would keep the idea in his back pocket he decided to change the subject. "I'll think about it, Abs." Bringing up the previous browser window he spoke, "The first day we're planning on driving up to Niagara Falls, it's only about eight hours from here. Scratch that, if Jethro is driving then it will most likely be seven hours. We have some fun stuff planned then the next day we'll begin our journey West."

As he pointed out the states they planned on visiting his cell phone buzzed. Smiling as he looked at the caller id he answered, "What's going on, Gibbs?"

"McGee we got a dead Marine. I'll have DiNozzo grab your bag, meet us in the parking garage."

"On it, Boss."

Hanging up he looked over at Abby apologetically, "Duty calls, but I'll email you with the details regarding Jethro."

Abby nodded and waved as he scrambled out the door. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Tim was gone she logged into her email account and started a new email to Gibbs regarding her conversation with Tim. Her intention was to put the bug in Gibbs' ear and hope that Tim would tell the older man on his own. Even though their relationship never worked out, she still wanted the two most important men in her life to be happy.

Pulling up to the crime scene, each agent climbed out of the sedan and made their way over to the body. As Tony and Ziva commenced taking pictures, Ducky and Jimmy began examining the body. While they waited for the liver probed to determine a time of death, Tim searched the alley for any evidence that would help in their investigation.

Gibbs was busy admiring Tim's ass when he bent over to pick up a receipt that was near the body. He didn't expect the younger man to turn around so quickly and was caught with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over. Tim smirked when he looked up to see Gibbs in a daze, checking him out. Quietly he walked over and whispered, "That's number three, Boss."

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Gibbs asked, "Got a TOD, Duck?"

Wiping the liver probe off, Ducky returned it to his case, "I would say no more than three hours ago. Cause of death appears to be these stab wounds. One to the stomach and one to his side, although I won't know for certain until we get him home."

Stepping up with the fingerprint scanner, Tim looked to Ducky who nodded his approval and placed the deceased's finger on the scanner. A series of beeps from the scanner captured everyone's attention.

"Well, that's odd." Tim announced, selecting a different finger and placing it on the scanner.

Gibbs leaned over his shoulder, "What's odd?"

A moment later and the same result had Tim scratching his head, "This man is dressed like a Marine, but the scanner is telling me there's no match found in the system."

"Are you sure, McGee?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Tony and Ziva stopped taking pictures while Ducky and Jimmy backed away from the body. Standing up, Tim responded, "I'm sure, boss. If he was with any branch of the Navy his information would have appeared on the screen, like it always does."

Tony who had been unusually quiet chimed in, "Why is he wearing a utility uniform then?

Shrugging his shoulders, Gibbs removed his cell phone from his pocket, "Guess that's a question Metro will have to find the answer to."

Jimmy and Ducky gathered their supplies, loaded up the van and headed back to the yard while the others waited for Metro to arrive so they could transfer the crime scene and update them on their findings. After a half hour of waiting, the lead detective finally arrived followed by his team, allowing the MCRT to pack it in and head back.

***NCIS***

After stopping for lunch, the team arrived back on the yard and spent the next few hours completing reports from a previous case. Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off Tim and couldn't wait to get home to learn his punishment. Even though the two of them switched roles, one playing the pitcher and the other catcher, Gibbs felt their sexual experience was always heightened when Tim was the dominant one. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought of Tim, holding him down and fucking him thoroughly until he saw stars. Finally at five o'clock, with their work completed he dismissed the team for the night. Getting to leave early was a treat and Tony and Ziva didn't have to be told twice as they bolted for the elevator. Shutting down his computer, Tim walked slowly over to Gibbs' desk and sat down on the corner.

Chuckling he said, "Couldn't wait any longer, could you?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Can you blame me?"

Tim cocked an eyebrow while a devious smile appeared on his face, "Let's see if you still feel that way after tonight."

Feeling his cock harden, Gibbs couldn't contain his arousal any longer. Standing up, he leaned forward and whispered in Tim's ear, "I'm ready for you to fuck me; I've been a bad boy."

Tim gasped when he felt his own cock harden. He loved it when Gibbs talked dirty, it didn't matter if it was directly or indirectly. Because he enjoyed it so much, Gibbs had started using it during foreplay.

Swallowing he replied, "Good, because bad boys like you deserve everything that's coming to them! Looking down at Gibbs' crotch he continued, "I better not find out that you've been touching yourself on the drive home, that's mine!"

Not wanting to wait any longer, Gibbs grabbed Tim's coat sleeve and guided him to the elevator desperate to get home to commence the onslaught of dirty deeds.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs paced back and forth between the living room and kitchen waiting on Tim. It had been over an hour since they left work and with only a twenty-minute drive home, he was beginning to wonder where the younger man was. His cock, which had softened during the drive home, became semi hard again when he heard Tim's car pull into the driveway. Peeking out the window he watched Tim fumble with dry cleaning and a bag of Chinese takeout. Opening the door he grabbed the freshly pressed shirts from Tim's arms then stepped aside to allow his lover through. After closing and locking the door, he joined Tim in the kitchen as he was already digging through the take out bags. Wrapping his arms around Tim's shoulders, Gibbs pulled him close, inhaling his scent and enjoying the comfort of having the man he loved in his arms again.

Tim closed his eyes and leaned back against Gibbs' chest, allowing the older man to support the majority of his weight. It had been a stressful day, brought on by their argument regarding the family reunion shirts. Realizing he had never received a definitive answer as to why Gibbs didn't want to wear the shirt, he figured it was a conversation they could have at dinner. Although he was enjoying Gibbs' cock rubbing against his ass, he also knew if he didn't regain control of the situation then he wouldn't get to carry out the plans he had for them.

"Jethro, as much as I'm enjoying this, we still have some unfinished business from today."

Laying a kiss to Tim's temple, Gibbs stepped back and removed his arms from the younger man's body. Tim turned around to face him, the bulge in both their pants, evidence of how badly they wanted each other. Leaning down Gibbs whispered seductively in Tim's ear, "What are we waiting for? I'm ready for my punishment, Timmy."

Trembling as the warm breath tickled his ear; Tim gasped when Gibbs reached around, firmly planted both hands on his ass and pulled him forward. Although Tim enjoyed Gibbs' enthusiasm, this was his night to take control and he wasn't about to allow any distractions. He cupped Gibbs' cheek in his hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over the chiseled cheekbone, "This is my night, Jethro. You're going to do everything I ask otherwise there will be repercussions. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs loved seeing this dominant side of Tim, it was so different than the mild mannered man he fell in love with. Tim got off on the dominance he had over his "boss" and Gibbs loved taking orders from his "junior agent."

Unable to speak, Gibbs nodded as Tim took a step back and retrieved a few plates out of the cupboard. Pouring two cups of coffee, Gibbs set them on the table as Tim brought the cartons of food over. When Gibbs went to sit down, Tim grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Confused, he looked over at Tim who was undressing him with his eyes.

"I want you naked, Jethro. I'd like to see what's mine and check to make sure you were a good boy on the drive home."

Not wasting any time, Gibbs kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. Tim licked his lips as the protuberance beneath Gibbs' boxers grew. When Gibbs stuck his fingers into the waistband of the boxers, Tim reached down and squeezed his cock, "Nuh-uh! Looking up, he met the older man's eyes and smiled, "I get to do the fun part!"

After removing his shirt, Gibbs trembled in anticipation of Tim's next move. The younger man stepped closer; rubbed his nose against Gibbs' soft silver chest hair and inhaled. The smell of pheromones mixed with a hint of aftershave filled his nostrils as he began peppering Gibbs' chest with kisses. Gibbs moaned as Tim's soft pouty lips came in contact with his skin. Wanting to make sure he didn't get too carried away, Tim ran his tongue down the length of Gibbs' chest and stomach, coming to a stop just above the waistband of his boxers. Sticking one finger inside, he stretched the elastic back and smiled, as Gibbs' cock stood at attention once it was freed from the confines of fabric. Tim slid the boxers down the rest of the way as Gibbs stepped out of them. He turned them inside out looking for evidence that Gibbs had pleasured himself before he got home. Satisfied that he hadn't he threw the boxers to the side and turned his attention back towards Gibbs' cock. Taking it in his hand he swiped his thumb across the head, wiping off the pre cum then after making eye contact with Gibbs, gently sucked it off his finger.

Gibbs bucked forward as Tim took hold of his cock and lightly swiped off the pre cum. He always enjoyed Tim's long, slender fingers caressing his body, especially the sensitive areas. Looking deep into his lover's eyes as he seductively licked the cum off his thumb took all his willpower not to lose it there and then.

Looking down at the robust cock, Tim knew Gibbs wouldn't make it too long into their foreplay before he would erupt. Wanting them to start from the beginning, Tim knelt down and took the thick cock into this mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head he felt the older man's legs tremble in pleasure. Knowing it wouldn't be too long before Gibbs ejaculated, he started at the area that always pushed him over the edge. Running his tongue along the split on the underside of his cock, he alternated between sucking on the head and licking one of Gibbs' most sensitive areas. When he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and watched Gibbs' legs continue to tremble he knew he was close. Licking faster, Tim was rewarded when Gibbs' muscles clenched, his hips thrust forward and he came with a scream. A thick pile of cum squirted onto his awaiting tongue, forcing Tim to swallow as he continued to suck him dry. Releasing the limp dick with a pop, he looked up as Gibbs continued to ride the wave of aftershocks.

Gibbs closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned when Tim began sucking on his cock. He thought back to the beginning of their relationship, and how they would spend hours exploring each other in hopes of learning the most sensitive areas. Now, as Tim began steadily licking the underside of his cock, Gibbs' legs trembled violently causing him to put his hand on Tim's shoulder for support. While the younger man continued his ministrations, he could feel different sensations arise from his penis and testicles. When Tim started licking faster, a series of involuntary rhythmic contractions racked his body and he thrust his hips forward, coming with a scream. After shuddering through the aftershocks he opened his eyes and smiled when he realized Tim was watching him. Running a hand through Tim's hair he sighed, "I need to misbehave more often."

Standing up, Tim kissed him, "Oh, that's not the punishment, Jethro. As turned on as you were, I knew you wouldn't even make it to the punishment." Giving him a sadistic smile, he continued, "Make sure you eat enough because you're going to need all the strength you've got."

Gibbs smiled, "Oh I am, am I?" Grabbing Tim's hand he guided him to the table, pulled out the chair and waited for Tim to sit down. Once they were both seated they dug in with gusto. They ate in companionable silence until Tim put down his chopsticks and leaned back in the chair. When Gibbs realized Tim had stopped he took a sip of coffee and asked, "What is it babe? You full already?"

Shaking his head, Tim sighed then reached across the table and took hold of Gibbs' hand. "Do you love me, Jethro?"

Clearly taken aback by the question, Gibbs sputtered, "O of cou course I do, Timmy!" Bringing their intertwined hands up to his mouth, he kissed them, "Do I make you think otherwise?"

Pushing the food around on his plate, Tim shrugged his shoulders, "Not all the time."

"But some of the time?"

Finally making eye contact with the older man, Tim took a deep breath, "I want, no, deserve, to know the real reason why you don't want to wear a family reunion shirt."

"Ahh Timmy," he sighed before taking a long sip of coffee and focusing his gaze on the table.

Reaching over with his free hand, Tim used a finger to tilt Gibbs' chin. When he noticed his eyes were filled with unshed tears, he got up, motioned for Gibbs to slide his chair out and took a seat in his lap. Swiping the stray tear from Gibbs' cheek, he softly kissed him on the lips. "Remember this morning when you promised to try and communicate better?" Pleading with his eyes he continued, "Please let me in, Jethro."

Sitting back in the chair, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him back to his chest. With Tim nuzzled against his neck, he laid a kiss to his temple and began, "Before I shipped off to Iraq, Shannon and I got in a huge fight regarding her family reunion. It was going to be scheduled for when I returned from the war. I didn't feel like being grilled by her entire family, especially her mother. When I left it was still a sore spot in our relationship, we never got to…" he swallowed the lump in his throat and then cleared it, "We never resolved our disagreement before they died…" pausing again he wiped away another tear, "I'm sorry, I should have told you in the first place."

Wiping away his own tears, Tim suddenly realized that Jethro did love him especially because he agreed to go to his own family reunion. Speechless, he nuzzled closer to Gibbs and sighed. "I'm so sorry, babe. I feel like such an…" he stopped when Gibbs reached down and grabbed his hand.

"You couldn't have known, Timmy. I should have told you when you first brought up the idea of going out to California."

Tim sat up, gently cupped Gibbs' chin in his hand and stroked his finger across the stubble, "We don't have to go. I'll call and tell my family that I can't get time off work."

Shaking his head, Gibbs laid his finger upon Tim's lips, "Shh…I want to go, Timmy. I love you and can't wait to meet the rest of your family, the time is right. The spontaneity of not knowing who we'll meet, which state we'll sleep in or what adventures await us is something I can't wait to experience with you."

Studying Gibbs' face, Tim looked deep into his lover's eyes, "That's really sweet, Jethro. However, I only want to go if this is something you think you can handle and will try to have a good time."

Gibbs nodded, "I want to do this." A seductive smile appeared on his face, "Alone time with my favorite fellow, meeting my partner's family and all the sex my old body can handle, count me in."

Any worry Tim had over 'killing the mood' with his questioning was quickly disregarded when he saw the twinkle in Gibbs' eye. He stood up, turned around so he was facing him and straddled his leg. Groaning as his cock rubbed against Gibbs' thigh and the fabric of his boxers, he humped it a few more times before settling in. The sensation of Tim grinding against him along with the look of arousal on his face was enough to make Gibbs' own cock tingle. After stroking the older man's hair, Tim let his hands fall behind Gibbs' neck, allowing him to pull him close. Resting their foreheads together, Tim whispered huskily, "Are you ready for your punishment, bad boy?"

Growling through his teeth, Gibbs responded, "I'm ready for you to fuck me. If I need to be punished beforehand then I'm willing to take what's coming to me."

"That's what I like to hear. Sit back and allow me to do all the work." Laying a kiss to Gibbs' forehead he continued down to his nose where he squeezed it between two fingers making each of them laugh. When their lips lined up, Tim used the tip of his tongue to slowly trace the outside of Gibbs' lips.

"Feels so good, Timmy." Gibbs mumbled as the younger man continued his actions.

Ready to taste what his lover had to offer, Tim tilted his head and lightly pressed their lips together. Slowly he pushed his tongue inside, swirled it on the roof of Gibbs' mouth and along the back of his top row of teeth. He loved the fact his mouth was so familiar, so delicious and tender on his. Getting lost in the moment his hand travelled south and slowly stroked Gibbs' cock causing him to buck up in pleasure and break the kiss. They both gave breathy laughs when they noticed Jethro the dog laying by the table, watching with his chin resting on the floor and one paw covering his eyes.

Tim looked over at him and chuckled, "Everybody's a critic." The dog whined, got up and quickly hurried to the other room. After Jethro was gone, Tim turned back towards Gibbs, "Now where were we?" Leaning in for another kiss, Tim was startled when Gibbs put a hand up to stop him. Cocking one eyebrow he whispered, "May I suggest we continue this in the bedroom?"

Nodding, Tim climbed off Gibbs' lap, "You go ahead, I have a few items to collect." Gently slapping him on the ass and sending Gibbs on his way, Tim closed the takeout boxes and put them in the fridge. After what he had planned tonight they were going to need sustenance later. Grabbing a small bowl he filled it with ice, shivering at the thought of what he planned on doing with it.

Stopping in the entryway of their bedroom, Tim's breathing hitched at the sight of Gibbs lying on his back, hands behind his head and his penis semi erect. His eyes scanned Gibbs' beautifully sculpted chest and abs then as his gaze moved down further, he licked his lips at the lovely thick cock that was leaking pre-cum down the shaft. Stretching lazily, Gibbs patted the bed next to him, "Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to come join me?"

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Tim went into the bathroom to take care of business. What Gibbs didn't know was he planned on taking it nice and slow, he knew it would be more than enough punishment for the older man. It wasn't as if Gibbs was a 'Wham! Bam! Thank You Ma'am!' kind of guy, but he was usually just as impatient in the bedroom as he was working a case. Leaving his button undone and his fly unzipped to allow room for his growing cock, he exited the bathroom and walked over to one side of the bed. Noticing the disappointment in Gibbs' eyes, he kicked off his shoes, removed his dress shirt and asked, "What's wrong, Jethro?"

Propping himself up against the headboard, Gibbs stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and whined, "I want to see you naked, Timmy! It's not fair that you're fully clothed and I'm not."

Tim sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Gibbs' cheek, "Aww sometimes life isn't fair, Jethro." Motioning to his clothes he continued, "Consider this as part of your punishment. You won't get to touch, taste or see until I say so. Is that clear?"

"But!"

"Shhh!" Tim whispered laying his finger across Gibbs' lips. "I don't want to hear any buts!"

Gibbs nodded his acceptance and watched as Tim rummaged through the night stand withdrawing a tube of lube. Setting the bowl of ice and the lube near him he got situated on the bed. Swiping his finger across Gibbs' shaft he dabbed the cum onto his tongue and scooted closer to the older man. Leaning down he stuck out his tongue and smeared the cum all over Gibbs' lips. Sitting back on his haunches, Tim used his finger to cover the areas he missed. Moaning as he felt his lips being covered with the sticky mess, Gibbs attempted to grab Tim's shirt and pull him back down.

"Uh uh!" Tim exclaimed as he removed Jethro's hand from his shirt. Throwing one leg over his lover's belly, Tim was now straddling him and took a seat, careful to avoid sitting on the semi erect cock a few feet away. Looking into Gibbs' eyes, Tim once again reminded him that he was in charge. Not wanting to break the thin barrier of cum on his lips, Gibbs nodded and waited for Tim's next move.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm not going to warn you again, mister!"

Leaning over once again, Tim pressed his lips against Gibbs' and forced his tongue inside his mouth. The cum made the kiss stickier and Tim had a hard time moving his tongue around without creating 'spider like webs'. After a few moments of dueling tongues between the two of them, enough saliva had been created to make the cum almost obsolete. Needing to swallow and breathe, Tim pulled away, wiped the remaining cum off Gibbs' lips and licked his finger.

As they both worked to catch their breath, Gibbs looked up at Tim, "That was hot! We need to do that more often."

"I agree, new favorite of mine," Tim declared as he picked up a small piece of ice and put it in his mouth. Winking he continued, "Want to play find the ice cube?"

"Can't believe you're even asking me that, get over here hot stuff!"

Resuming his position, Tim situated the ice cube under his tongue. "Come and get it," he teased as their lips pressed together and Gibbs forced his tongue into Tim's mouth. After doing a full sweep along the top row of Tim's teeth, Gibbs made his way to the bottom row hunting for the missing cube. Although there weren't a whole lot of places to hide an ice cube in one's mouth, once Gibbs found it they enjoyed passing it between their two mouths until it melted.

While they enjoyed exploring each others mouths, Tim wanted to get on to exploring the rest of Gibbs' body. Picking up a second cube he traced a chilly path along Gibbs' chest then followed the same exact path with his tongue. The temperature change between the two was adding to Gibbs' pleasure along with watching Tim's tongue create a path through his chest hair. He practically bucked Tim off his chest when the younger man circled the ice around his nipple then took it into his mouth and began sucking.

"Timmy...don...don't stop" Gibbs stammered, keeping one hand on the back of Tim's head. "Feels so good," he moaned as Tim alternated between using the ice and his lips around Gibbs' nipples. After repeating the same process on the other nipple, Tim sat back and watched his lover through hooded eyes. He could feel his own erection pushing against the confines of fabric and took a deep breath. If he removed his pants now, the punishment he had set forth for Gibbs would all be for not.

His lover, appearing to realize his problem whispered, "You can take them off, I think I've had enough punishment for tonight."

Shaking his head, Tim replied, "You wish! I'll suffer just to prove a point."

"Sounds like my guy," Gibbs laughed as Tim slid off his chest, both of them immediately regretting the disconnect. Seeing that Gibbs' cock was now fully erect due to his ice capades, he helped Jethro bend his knees and knelt near his feet. Wanting to tease his lover a little he swiped two finger across the weeping cock, looked Gibbs in the eyes and seductively licked it off his finger.

"Ooh, Jethro! You taste particularly good tonight."

The smile that appeared on Gibbs' face nearly took his breath away. Leaning closer he said, "You want to taste?"

Gibbs growled, "I want to taste you, Timmy."

Licking the rest of the cum of his finger, Tim slipped it out with a pop, "You should have been a good boy today, Jethro. Remember this hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

The older man attempted to sit up but was pushed back down again. "Think of it as my way to do something nice to you for a change. And don't worry, when we're on vacation there will be plenty of interesting places to do it in."

Even though Tim could tell that Gibbs was thoroughly enjoying his attention, he also knew it was hard on him not to be able to take control. Leaning down he gave him a peck on the lips, "You trust me, Jethro?"

"You know I do, Tim. I'm just ready to get to the good parts!"

Tim scoffed, pretending he was upset by Gibbs' statement. "So what we've been doing for the past twenty minutes you don't consider as good parts?"

"Of course they're good parts, in reality though I want your cock in my ass! Pronto!"

Capturing Gibbs' lips in his mouth again, Tim hummed against them, "I know you do sweetie, that's why I'm taking my time. Payback can be a bitch."

Laughing at the exasperated look on Gibbs' face, Tim resumed his position near Gibbs' feet. He picked up the older man's right foot and gently ran his nails down the sole. The action caused Gibbs to squirm and try to pull away. When Tim repeated the process, Gibbs giggled like a school girl. "You know I'm ticklish, Timmy. This is the ultimate torture."

Cocking one eyebrow, Tim then grabbed a partially melted ice cube from the bowl and ran it down the length of his lover's foot. Gibbs moaned as his cock twitched several times. "Do that again, Tim!" He begged and waited with bated breath as Tim repeated the process. Another moan of satisfaction from his lover caused Tim's own cock to throb. Wanting to see if he would get the same response from the left foot he picked it up and ran the ice down his sole and the surrounding perimeter. Gibbs writhed in pleasure as more pre cum leaked from the head of his cock. After repeating the process, Gibbs yelped, "Keep that up and I'm not going to make it!"

Knowing he had to move a little bit faster if he intended to ride Gibbs hard and put him away wet, Tim straightened and spread out the older man's legs. Climbing up in between them he looked down at the thick cock that was standing at attention. Gibbs' body trembled in anticipation when he saw Tim licking his lips and his mouth only inches from his cock. Seeing the arousal in Gibbs' eyes and the excitement radiating from his body, Tim sat back and grabbed an ice cube. Laughing as Gibbs' eyes got as big as saucers he spoke, "Don't worry, babe. I'll try not to hurt you."

Gibbs' head thrashed back and forth, "I'm not worried about that, if this ice resembles the same sensation on my dick that it did on my feet, we're both in for a wild ride."

Grinning, Tim whispered, "Well let's see, shall we?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Gibbs held his breath as Tim ran the ice cube down the length of his shaft then immediately took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue in a counter clockwise motion. Gibbs made a high pitched scream and almost bucked off the bed. The noise startled Tim so much he dropped the ice cube and watched it roll onto the floor. "My god, Jethro! I've never heard you like that before, did I hurt you?"

"No...Timmy...it it was AMAZING! Do it again, please!" Gibbs stuttered as he looked up at his lover.

Leaning down, Tim gave him a quick peck on the lips and picked another ice cube up out of the bowl. "You ready?"

Not expecting a response, Tim once again ran the ice cube down the length of the shaft then took the head of Gibbs' cock into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside, finishing by dipping it into the slit and swirling it around. Looking up to gauge his lover's response, he continued when he saw Gibbs' eye glued shut and his head thrashing back and forth against the pillow. After continuing the process a few more times, the amount of pre cum was becoming significantly larger and Tim knew that neither one of them was going to last much longer. Especially with the way Gibbs was panting and writhing under his control. Quickly removing his pants, undershirt and boxers he laughed when Gibbs finally opened his eyes when he realized Tim had stopped giving his cock attention. Smiling when he saw the beautiful alabaster skin of his boy, Gibbs reached up and ran his hand over Tim's chest and said, "How did I get so lucky?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "You're about to get luckier."

Grasping Gibbs' hand with his own he squeezed some lube in it, "Feel like preparing me?"

Gibbs glared at him before breaking out into a smile, "What do you think?" As Gibbs sat up, Tim inched closer so that his cock was within reach. Wasting no time, Gibbs glided his hand up and down Tim's shaft making sure every square inch was covered. Basking in the touch of Gibbs' callused hands, Tim threw his head back in pleasure as he waited for him to finish. Announcing that he was done, Tim grabbed a spare pillow and propped it up underneath Gibbs' hips. Settling back between his lover's legs he coated his fingers with lube and circled one finger around Gibbs' rosebud. He loved watching it quiver in anticipation of taking his cock. Since they were already stretched, Tim quickly inserted two fingers, carefully watching Gibbs' face for any signs of discomfort. Once he adjusted and was rocking back and forth, Tim inserted another finger and spread them in a scissoring motion. The moans and babbles coming from the figure below him let Tim know that it was time. Withdrawing his fingers he lined up his penis directly with Gibbs' hole, positioned his hand upon the older man's hip and gave one big thrust.

Both men groaned as Tim's cock settled in the tight channel. He planned on giving Gibbs time to adjust, but wasn't surprised when his lover immediately started rocking back and forth. Moving as one they settled into a rhythm that felt so comfortable, so right, so them. As they moved as one, like a gazelle leaping through the forest, Tim began changing his angle either brushing by Gibbs' prostate or hitting it full on. The babbles coming from the older man were a sign that he was close. Continuing a full onslaught of repeated striking to Gibbs' prostate, Tim leaned down and nibbled on the bottom half of Gibbs' lips. When he felt Gibbs' muscles begin to contract he whispered, "Think you've learned your lesson?"

Babbling incoherently, Gibbs did the only thing he could do and that was nod.

"Then come for me, you bad, bad boy!"

Gibbs knew he was just moments away from orgasm when Tim uttered those words. He loved it when they talked dirty to each other. As the tingling started from deep within and the pressure mounted, he tried to hold on but after another strike to his prostate he felt his testicles convulse and his vision go hazy as a load of cum sprayed from his penis and on to Tim's awaiting chest. As he rode the wave of aftershocks, he looked deep into his lover's eyes and watched him fall over the edge with him.

After initiating one final thrust, Tim felt Gibbs' hole tighten around his cock as his muscles contracted and he spurted a load of warm cum over his chest. Reaching the top of his peak, Tim continued thrusting into Gibbs until he felt his own balls and muscles contract as he shot a full load into Gibbs' awaiting channel. Riding the wave of aftershocks he collapsed down on top of Gibbs, smearing the cum between their chests. Both laying there, breathing heavily as their bodies continued to twitch, Gibbs placed a kiss to the top of Tim's head.

"You can fuck me, anytime, anywhere, Timmy."


	4. Chapter 4

The buzz of the alarm clock the following morning made each man groan. Reaching over to shut it off, Gibbs resumed his position, spooned up against Tim's back, their legs intertwined beneath the covers.

Laying a kiss to the back of Tim's neck; Gibbs whispered, "Last night was amazing, Timmy! I'm feeling really relaxed about this trip."

Taking hold of the hand that was draped across his waist, Tim squeezed it, "I'm glad you enjoyed last night. We need to take more time to stop and smell the roses. It's always rush, rush, rush and it was good to have time to connect on that level of intimacy again."

"We'll have plenty of time to do that on this trip. Besides I read about some new positions online that I want to try with you."

"Oh really?" Tim rolled over so he was now facing Gibbs. Smiling, he ran his fingers through his lover's disheveled hair.

"Yeah, really. You're not the only one who can do a simple Internet search."

Tim laughed, he had been gradually teaching Gibbs simple tasks he could do on the Internet. He already vaguely knew how to do email, but when the younger man showed him how to do searches, Gibbs' eyes were opened to a whole new realm of possibilities. Especially when it came to things they were both more comfortable researching in the comfort of their own home. Capturing Gibbs' lips between his own he mumbled, "Can't wait for you to teach me."

They continued kissing until Tim eventually broke it, "We need to get up and get ready. Glad we only have a half day today because we still have plenty of packing and laundry to do."

Sitting up, Gibbs grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him toward the edge of the bed, "Do we at least have time for a joint shower?"

Taking in his lover's erection, Tim smiled, "Is there any other kind of shower anymore?"

After showering, dressing, sharing morning coffee and taking care of the dog the two men were on their way out the door. It was a beautiful summer day, partly cloudy with a light breeze that rippled the leaves. As they pulled out of the driveway and headed for the freeway, Gibbs looked over and admired his young lover sitting next to him. He couldn't wait to have Tim all to himself. No work, no dead bodies, no long hours. It was the first real vacation he'd taken since the girls were alive. Tim looked over and smiled, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Gibbs shook his head as if to clear it. There was that smile again, the one that lit up a room and had a way of making people incredibly comfortable in Tim's presence.

Reaching over he took hold of Tim's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I was just picturing me holding you down and licking every crevice of your body."

Tim laughed, "Probably because you did that the other night, remember? Besides I can tell by your expressions whether you're thinking about sex or something else."

Bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips, Gibbs kissed them, "Ah, yeah, you got me. I was thinking about how I can't wait to spend time with you and all the fun we're going to have."

"I hope it's all fun. Don't forget we still have to tell my family about us. I don't know how they'll take it and to be honest I'm a little worried."

"If they love you, Timmy they'll be happy you found someone regardless of whether it's a man or a woman. And I'll be there every step of the way. I love you and in spite of their reactions, nothing will ever keep me from you. "

"I know you love me, Jethro. It went so well telling your dad about our relationship, I just want it to be the same way for me."

Trying to reassure him, he gave Tim's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll admit it did go better than I expected. I think if you're prepared for both sides of the spectrum it will be easier on you."

As Gibbs pulled off the exit for the diner, Tim turned to him and said, "Don't think I forgot you came here yesterday, Jethro."

Pulling into the parking lot, Gibbs replied, "Like you ever forget anything. Tomorrow before we head out of town, we'll stop at your place. I just wanted to let Elaine know we're…" He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at his lover.

"We're what?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs opened the car door and went to step out. However, before he could Tim grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.

"We're what, Jethro?"

"That we'll be out of town for awhile. You know how Elaine worries if we skip coffee."

Tim looked at him skeptically. Normally, Gibbs had a great poker face, but he was getting better and better at reading his lover's expressions. "Babe that glare may work on others, but it's not going to work on me. Want to tell me the real reason why we came here today even though you knew we should be stopping at the café I prefer."

Sighing, Gibbs leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to magically disappear, Jethro. You want to tell me what this is all about or should I go ask Elaine?"

When he didn't respond, Tim opened the car door and went to get out. "I'm sure Elaine won't…"

"Stop!" Gibbs grunted as he opened his eyes and motioned for Tim to sit back down.

"Spill it!" Tim responded as he slinked back into the seat, turned towards Gibbs and tapped his foot.

"I don't want you to be mad, Timmy."

Biting on his bottom lip, Tim shot Gibbs an exasperated look, "You're starting to worry me, Jethro! Please let me know what's going on and what it has to do with Elaine!"

Gibbs took a deep breath unsure of how Tim would react to what he was about to say. After composing himself, he took hold of Tim's hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles, "Yesterday when I stopped here, Elaine immediately asked where you were."

Tim's eyes widened but he motioned for Gibbs to continue.

"I told her we had an argument and that you drove to work separately. She knows about us, Tim. Told me not to come back here unless you were with me. I wanted to make sure you knew before we went in." Studying Tim's face to gauge his reaction, Gibbs was surprised when the younger man burst out laughing.

"Wha wha what's so funny?" Gibbs stammered as Tim worked to catch his breath.

"I assumed Elaine already knew about us, Jethro. We've been coming here together almost every other day since we started dating. It doesn't surprise me one bit and quite frankly I'm proud to say I'm in a relationship with you."

"Really?" Gibbs sighed in relief and slumped back against the seat. "If you knew then why did you just put me through all that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim answered honestly, "I didn't know that's what you were going to tell me. I've learned never to assume anything with you."

Cracking a smile for the first time since they woke up together, Gibbs squeezed Tim's hand and motioned that they should go inside. As Gibbs held the door open for McGee, he teased, "You just like to watch me squirm."

Tim chuckled, "You liked it last night when I made you squirm."

As they sat down at the counter, Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear, "Remember last night when you told me that pay back is a bitch? Prepare to live by those words."

The thought of Gibbs bending him over the counter and fucking him thoroughly until he saw stars made Tim's cock tingle. Playing out the fantasy in his mind he didn't feel Jethro nudging him or Elaine calling his name. Finally a soft smack to the back of his head jolted Tim from his reverie. Blushing when he saw Elaine staring at him with a concerned look on her face he stood up and greeted her with a quick hug. "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately. How are you doing this morning, Elaine?"

Elaine continued to study Tim's face before she finally answered, "Just peachy, darling. What can I get you this morning?"

Their loving making session the night before had left Tim famished so he chose a cream cheese croissant to go along with his usual coffee order. Elaine put the Danish in a bag then worked on getting their drink orders. His mouth watered at the smell emanating from the bag, licking his lips, he couldn't wait to dig in. Looking over he noticed Gibbs also taking a whiff of the flakey pastry. Pulling the bag towards him, Tim playfully slapped Gibbs' hand away, "Nuh uh get your own. I had a long night last night and I don't plan on sharing."

Gibbs chuckled and when Elaine returned with the drinks he motioned toward the platter of Danish and watched with excitement as she put a strawberry cream cheese croissant in a bag for him.

"Who's paying?" She questioned, her eyes darting between the two men.

"I will," Gibbs, replied as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the total along with a tip. "Besides I owe Tim for what I put him through yesterday."

Chuckling, Elaine grabbed the money, tapped Tim on the hand and leaned in close, "I told Agent Gibbs that if he didn't make amends then I was going to come after you. I'm glad you two made up, it's just not the same without both of you coming in here. You two bring out the best in each other, don't you ever forget that, sugar."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Tim responded, "Thanks for talking some sense into my stubborn man. We will miss you while we're gone. Don't worry we'll be safe and have plenty of stories to tell when we get back."

Squeezing his hand, Elaine chuckled again, "Believe me sweetie, I probably don't need to hear _all_ your stories." She winked and continued, "You know what I mean?"

Her response got a hearty laugh out of both men who each gave her a quick hug and said their goodbyes. When they got back to the car and were finally on the road again, Gibbs glanced over at Tim who was wolfing down his croissant. "You didn't think I would notice, did you?"

"Notice what?" Tim replied as he seductively licked powder sugar off his fingers.

"Umm" Gibbs was speechless as he watched Tim's tongue and mouth glide over his slim, elegant fingers. Secretly or perhaps not so secretly wishing that Tim's mouth were gliding over a certain member of his body.

"Timmy, if you don't stop licking your fingers…" He stopped when he saw a huge grin appear on the younger man's face. "You're doing that on purpose!"

Tim nodded, "Uh huh! I knew you were going to bring up my sex fantasy from the diner. Wanted to see if I could make you forget about it."

"Fat chance babe. When you're off in fantasy land; I know whether you're thinking about a blow job, hand job or a good old fashioned fuck the living day lights out of me job."

"Really, so which one was I thinking about?"

Gibbs smiled, "You were thinking about how you wanted me to bend you over the counter and fuck you until you screamed for mercy."

A small smirk appeared on Tim's face, "Yeah, you're right, what's wrong with that?"

Reaching over, Gibbs squeezed Tim's cock through the fabric of his pants, "Nothing…nothing at all honey."

* * *

By the time they arrived in the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were already busy catching up on emails and case reports. Tim and Gibbs nodded at both of them before taking their own seats. Firing up his email, Gibbs noticed one from Abby with the subject line, "Disneyland." Confused as to why she was sending him an email about Disneyland, he clicked on the email and starting reading.

_Gibbs,_

_Tim and I were talking about your road trip today and he mentioned how he's always wanted to go to Disneyland, but never got a chance to go when he was a child. You know cause his dad was in the Navy and gone all the time. I told him to tell you that he wanted to stop there but he said it wouldn't be a place you would enjoy. I'm hoping he'll mention it to you, but if he doesn't I didn't want him to miss out on the opportunity to go. Everyone deserves a chance to enjoy 'The Happiest Place on Earth.' If you need help with any planning, let me know!_

_Abby_

Gibbs sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. Out of all the places he presumed would be on the top of Tim's list of places to visit, Disneyland wouldn't have even crossed his mind. Abby was right, it wasn't a place he could see himself, but if his Timmy wanted to go then he was determined to make it happen. Thanks to Tim's recent training of how to do Internet searches, Gibbs glanced around the room and discreetly pulled up the website for Disneyland. After looking up the location, times and costs he growled when he accidentally clicked on the tab for personnel. He was just about to click out of the page when a name caught his eye. Smiling when he saw an acquaintance listed as head of security for the park he hoped this person could help him give Tim a memorable experience. If Abby wanted to help, she could start by tracking down a number for him. Standing up, he mumbled, "Abby needs to see me in the lab. Be back in a few."

The three agents exchanged glances as they watched Gibbs head towards the elevator.

Tony looked up from his computer, "What was that all about, Probie? We don't have any open cases right now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim replied, "I'm not his keeper, Tony. It beats the heck out of me!"

Although he told Tony he wasn't sure what was going on, Tim figured it had to do with their road trip and wondered what the older man had up his sleeve. Deciding he would rather be surprised when the time came, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued working. Besides, he had some surprises of his own for Gibbs that he hoped he would enjoy.

Upon entering the lab, he found Abby sitting at her desk looking through emails. Setting a fresh Caf Pow down beside her, he kissed her on the cheek and took a seat in the stool next to her.

"Whatcha doing, Abs?"

Taking a giant slurp of Caf Pow she sighed in relief and turned to Gibbs, "I was just finalizing my schedule with the hospital of when I can bring Jethro by while you're gone. Tim doesn't want me spoiling him, but he never said anything about other people doing it."

Gibbs laughed, "I agree with Tim, Jethro is always a bear to deal with when we get him back after you've been watching him. However, if he's going to make others feel better and recover quicker then I'm all for it."

Two months ago, Jethro had completed the training to become a certified therapy dog. Tim had gotten the idea after hearing a guest speaker lecture about it aboard the yard. Figuring it would be a good opportunity to give back to the community, Tim did some research and signed them up for classes. When Abby got wind of it she began attending classes with them and now the trio really enjoyed bringing a little joy to someone who was recovering from an illness or injury.

"He's a natural, Gibbs. I know you haven't gotten a chance to see him in action but the kids love him and the older people love hearing about his military background."

"So I've heard. Not to change the subject but I read your email this morning about Disneyland."

Playfully smacking him on the arm she shrieked, "Ooh you're going to take Timmy? He's going to love that!"

Before Gibbs could get a word in she continued babbling, "You should start off riding Space Mountain and then Tower of Terror and ooh ooh a trip to Disneyland isn't complete without riding It's a Small World!"

"Abby!" He bellowed trying to get her back on track as she began humming the music from It's A Small World.

"Sorry Gibbs, I just wish I could see Timmy's face when he finds out you're taking him there."

He rolled his eyes, "This needs to be hush, hush, Abby. I hope I didn't make a mistake by coming to tell you this."

"My lips are sealed." She said, making a zipper motion with her thumb and index finger across her mouth.

"Good, keep them that way while I tell you what I need help with." When she nodded he continued, "I was looking at the website," upon hearing that Abby's eyes widened.

"What? Tim's been teaching me how to do searches and I haven't beat a computer with a baseball bat for at least six months now." He laughed at her expression and carried on, "I accidentally clicked on the personnel and happened to see a familiar name. I'm assuming it's the same person we know, but could you do some checking, and if it is, get me his phone number?"

Abby's eyes widened further when she saw the name Gibbs was pointing at. "If that is the same person, good for him!"

"I agree. If you could do some computer magic and see what you can find, I'll bring you a souvenir."

"Of course Gibbs. It shouldn't take me that long, do you want me to email or call you?"

Giving her another kiss on the cheek he turned to leave, "Just because I know how to work my email doesn't mean I like to use it. Call me, Abby. I need to get back upstairs before the investigators come looking for me. I'm sure Tim will make plans with you regarding Jethro."

Nodding, she replied, "He already did. I'm stopping by tonight after work to get him."

"Thanks Abs!"

Turning back to her computer, Abby got started on the search while Gibbs hit the button for the elevator and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Stealthily arriving back in the bullpen, Gibbs was surprised to see his entire team including Ducky and Jimmy gathered around Tim's computer.

"What's going on?"

His voice startled the entire crew except for Tim. He could smell Gibbs' aftershave when he got off the elevator.

Ducky jumped and held his chest, "Oh Jethro! You mustn't scare an old man like that!"

Tapping him on the back, Gibbs chuckled, "Sorry Duck, I'll keep that in mind next time."

Adjusting his glasses, Jimmy looked up from the computer screen, "Tim was showing us the route you two are taking out to California."

Peeking over Tim's shoulder, Gibbs nodded, "Yep, we each have places we've been dying to visit. We might have to do a little extra driving to get there but we decided it's worth it."

"You two are flying back from California right?" Tony piped in as he grabbed the remote and put the map up on the plasma.

Both men laughed as Tim spoke, "We're renting a car to drive out there and flying back. We figured one-way cross-country is more than enough for both of us. Anything extra we pick up along the way we'll ship back here if it doesn't fit in our luggage."

Gibbs continued, "Tomorrow we're headed to Niagara Falls and our next definite stop is in Chicago. We'll just go where the open road takes us and have fun."

Seeing the twinkle in Gibbs' eye, Ducky couldn't help but smile. "You two deserve a nice long vacation. I for one couldn't be happier that you are doing this together."

"Thanks, Duck. That means a lot! I do need you to keep an eye on these two." Motioning between Tony and Ziva he continued, "Make sure they don't kill each other while we're gone."

Ducky rubbed his palms together and smiled, "Do I get to dole out head slaps if I see fit?"

Laughing, Gibbs clasped his hand on Ducky's shoulder, "Absolutely! You have my permission."

"I do not believe Ducky would go as far to hit a woman," Ziva responded hesitantly.

Winking at her, Ducky chuckled, "Stranger things have happened my dear."

Jimmy reached over and grabbed Ziva's arm, "Don't worry, Dr. Mallard has never touched a hair on my head. He's too much of a gentleman to hit a lady."

Before he could stop it, Tony blurted out, "C'mon on Palmer, we all know Ziva isn't really a wom…woman," he stammered as his partner stepped closer.

After elbowing him in the gut, she lightly slapped his face a few times, "I am more of a man than you will ever be."

While Tony worked to catch his breath, the rest of the team dispersed. Ducky and Jimmy headed back to autopsy and the other three agents returned to their desks.

Working through the rest of the morning in silence, Gibbs and Tim worked to complete any outstanding paperwork before they left for their trip. Around noon Abby entered the bullpen from the back elevator.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?"

Printing out his final report, Tim signed it then dropped it on Gibbs' desk. Slightly swaying his ass as he walked away, Gibbs had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from saying something he knew he would regret.

"Yep, all boss has to do is sign my report and we'll be all set."

Playing with her pigtails, Abby nodded, "I'll be over tonight to get Jethro. We're going to have so much fun while you're gone."

Both men rolled their eyes then simultaneously said, "Not too much fun!"

Bouncing over she gave Tim a hug, "Don't worry, I promise I'll abide by your rules."

"I know that's not true, Abby. At least try not to spoil him too much, okay?"

"Okay okay," she sighed and while Tim was packing up his bag and turning off his computer she threw herself into Gibbs' arms and whispered, "I checked on the name, it's the same person. I'm going to slide his phone number into your coat pocket."

Gibbs nodded and looked over at Tim who wasn't paying any attention to them. Squeezing her tight, he felt Abby's hand slid into his coat pocket and back out again. "Thanks, Abs. I owe you a souvenir!"

Pulling away from the hug she whispered, "It better be a good one too!"

Laughing he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "When have I ever disappointed you? We'll see you over at the house later on. We need to get going we have a lot of packing and laundry to do."

Finishing their goodbyes, the two men walked to the elevator and waved as they got on. "Look out for each other," Gibbs barked as the doors slid closed.

When they arrived at the car and got in, Gibbs growled, "Somebody is cruisin' for a bruisin'!"

Tim laughed, "I knew you couldn't resist my tight ass. However, the bruisin' is going to have to wait, we need to go pick up the rental car and make a few other stops. The good news is we are officially on vacation!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tim had just finished packing his suitcase when he heard the familiar squeak of the stairs. Knowing Gibbs was anxious to get on the road even though it was only five in the morning, he took one final glance around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Ducking into the bathroom to relieve himself, he heard the older man walk into the room. Noticing the open suitcase on the bed, Gibbs sauntered to the open bathroom door and peeked his head in.

"Do you mind?" Tim questioned jokingly as Gibbs watched him finish up.

"You could shut the door, Timmy."

Heading to the sink to wash his hands, Tim shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Where would the fun be in that? Besides it's not like it's anything you haven't seen, touched, sucked or tasted before."

Gibbs took a step forward and ran his finger down the length of Tim's crotch, "I plan on seeing it a lot more in the next few days. Did you remember to pack the lube?"

Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist, Tim pulled him close, "Of course I did. If it was up to you that's all we would have packed."

Leaning forward Gibbs captured Tim's lips between his own and mumbled, "What can I say? I'm a man who knows what he wants."

Tim chuckled against his lips, "You don't say, I would have never guessed that about you babe."

Reaching around Gibbs grabbed Tim's ass and playfully shook it. "I hope you're ready for an amazing trip and some amazing sex to go along with it."

"Yeah, I guess." Tim mumbled hesitantly, the tone in his voice, not a happy one.

Alarmed at his response Gibbs took a step back and tilted Tim's chin, "What's going on? I thought you were excited to go on this trip."

"I am," Tim, stammered his eyes welling up with tears.

Gibbs ran his thumb over Tim's cheek, "No, you're not; why don't you tell me what's going on in that brain of yours."

Swiping at the stray tear that rolled down his cheek, Tim inhaled and replied, "I'm worried that once I tell my parents about us everything is going to change. I just want to hold on to this moment for a little while longer."

"Aww Timmy," The older man soothed as he pulled him into his arms. "Is this why you were so quiet last night? You're supposed to let me know these fears so we can work them out together."

Sniffling, Tim replied, "Guess I'm more like you than I thought."

Running his hand soothingly up and down Tim's back, Gibbs laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing. Listen babe I promise nothing will change when it comes to our relationship. If anything this trip and revelation to your family will only make us stronger. Let's try and not worry about it and enjoy this special alone time together. What do you say?"

After a nod from Tim the two men broke their embrace. Gibbs grabbed a tissue and dabbed his lover's tear stained face. "That's better, I hate seeing you sad Timmy. Next time tell me what's going on instead of taking the burden on alone."

"I'll try," the younger man mumbled as he stepped up to the sink, turned the water on and splashed some on his face.

Once Tim composed himself he turned to his lover, "Sorry, this is not the way I wanted to start our trip. Thanks for making me feel safe and loved."

"We're still at the house; I don't consider this the start of our adventures. Once we get on the road – that's the start of our trip! And what can I say? You're easy to love; I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie."

Wrapping his arm around Gibbs' waist he laid his head down on his strong shoulder as they walked back to the bedroom. Taking one final look around the room, he zipped the suitcase and picked it up. "Let's do this."

"You want me to take that for you my love?"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it." Tim responded as they headed for the car.

Once everything was loaded they were on their way. It was still dark and traffic was minimal. They stopped by Tim's favorite café for coffee before they really got on the road and decided they would wait until they were out of the city before stopping for a hearty breakfast.

By the time they made it out of the city, Tim was yawning and trying to keep his eyes open. "Babe, my pillow is in the back, why don't you prop it up against the window and get some sleep."

"Who's going to keep you awake then?" Tim asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Gibbs chuckled; it was just like his Timmy to be worrying about someone else rather than his own well-being. Reaching over, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I'll be fine, hon. I've got plenty of strong coffee; you've already had an emotional morning and need some rest. After breakfast we'll switch and I'll try and sleep for awhile."

"Okay if you say so," Tim mumbled through a yawn and reached into the back seat to grab the pillow. Propping it up against the window, he readjusted the way he was sitting several times until he was comfortable. Inhaling his lover's scent that permeated the cushy pillow, Tim snuffled as his eyes slid shut and a giant smile graced his face. It wasn't long before the young man's breathing evened out and he was snoring softly. Smirking at the peaceful look on his lover's face, Gibbs gently ran the back of his hand down Tim's cheek. Relieved that his Timmy was getting some much needed rest after an emotional morning he took a swig of coffee and relaxed back against the seat. He knew where Tim was coming from as far as introducing him to his parents because he felt the same fear and anxiety when he told his own father.

* * *

_Tim straightened out the comforter on the guest bed and looked up as Gibbs entered the room. Pausing at the door the older man looked around, "Not too shabby, it actually resembles a guest room rather than a storage facility."_

_When they found out Jackson planned on visiting for Christmas, Tim was adamant about giving the elder Gibbs a place of his own while he was there. They'd spent one weekend cleaning up and the following weekend painting and shampooing the carpeting._

_"Yeah, who said men can't get projects done in a few weekends?" Tim responded as he piled the pillows at the head of the bed._

_"Women." Gibbs laughed and reached across the bed to take hold of Tim's hand. Rubbing the younger man's hand between his, Gibbs said, "You're sweating, Timmy."_

_"Guess I'm just a little nervous and it's not even my father. I can't imagine what's going through your mind right now."_

_Escorting Tim around to the front of the bed, Gibbs took a seat and pulled the younger man into his lap. Wrapping his arms around Tim's waist he pulled him closer and whispered, "I'm scared."_

_Tucking his head underneath the older man's chin, Tim could hear the rapid heartbeat that accompanied his lover's anxiety. This was also a milestone in their relationship. Tim knew that Gibbs loved him, but it was only lately that he saw the tough exterior walls begin to crumble. This of course was the first time he'd ever heard Gibbs mention he was afraid of something._

_"Jethro, your heart sounds like it's about to beat out of your chest."_

_Gibbs chuckled nervously, "So, I guess I'm a lot scared. My dad and I just started patching up our relationship; what if…what if…he suddenly doesn't want anything to do with me?"_

_Reaching down Tim soothingly rubbed his thumb over the older man's knuckles, "I don't think that's your dad's style, babe. I think he just wants you to be happy."_

_Leaning down Gibbs kissed the top of Tim's head, "I hope you're right, Timmy." He sighed and continued, "What would I do without you?"_

_Trying to break the tension and loosen Gibbs up a bit, Tim snorted and said, "Well you wouldn't have sex every night, that's for sure."_

_Tim's joke appeared to work as a hearty laugh caused his head to vibrate steadily against the older man's chest. "It's good to hear you laughing Jet…HRO…" he yelped as Gibbs lay back on the bed and dragged him along with him._

_"Is that so?" He began tickling Tim mercilessly until the younger man was able to get the upper hand and pin him to the mattress._

_"The tables have been turned," Tim gasped as they worked to catch their breath from the impromptu wrestling/tickling frenzy._

_"Oh, I'm scared now." Gibbs teased as a sadistic grin appeared on his face._

_"You should be."_

_Not wasting any time, Tim began giving the same treatment to his lover that he'd received a few minutes earlier. He loved to hear the sound of his Jethro's laughter and couldn't help but join in._

_Jackson Gibbs stood outside the front door and knocked. The wind whipped through his jacket causing him to pull the collar up to try and keep warm. Three cars sat in the driveway, two he recognized as his son's, but there was one he wasn't familiar with. He cursed under his breath as another heavy gust of wind coursed through his body._

_Assuming his son was in the basement and didn't hear him he turned the door handle and was relieved when it opened. Deciding to leave his suitcase on the front porch instead of attempting to drag it in he called out for his son. When there was no answer he shrugged his shoulders and shed his coat and hat. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from deep within the house. He smiled and chuckled; it was nice to hear laughter in Leroy's house again. It had been too many years since the sound of happiness rang throughout his walls. Yes, something was different about his house. It was warmer, more inviting and he'd liked the changes that had been implemented. There were even Christmas decorations and a tree in the corner of the family room. Quietly following the laughter he realized it was coming from the downstairs bedroom that as far as he knew had always been used to store stuff in._

_The laughter became louder as he approached the dimly lit hallway. From what he could tell there were two different voices coming from the room. The first was no doubt his son's, but the second he couldn't quite place. Shrugging his shoulders he quietly continued down the hallway. Before he got to the door he heard his son exclaim, "Stop, Timmy! I'll do anything you want!"_

_Timmy? Jackson thought, wasn't that the name of one of Leroy's team members? Confused, he shook his head, took a few more steps and stopped at the entryway of the room. The sight caused him to drop his cane and the clattering as it hit the floor caused the two younger men to look up._

_"Hey, Dad." Gibbs said nonchalantly as he gasped for air. Noticing the terrified look on Tim's face, it took Gibbs a beat to realize his dad was actually standing in the doorway, three hours ahead of schedule._

_"DAD!" he bellowed and using all his strength propelled Tim off of him, causing the younger man to land on the floor with a thud. Sitting straight up he felt as if he was fifteen years old again and had just been caught making out in his room._

_His dad's eyes were practically bugging out of his head as he glanced back and forth between the two men._

_"Da dad wha what are you doing here so soon?" Gibbs finally stuttered once he finally caught his breath._

_Ignoring his son's question, Jackson picked up his cane and walked around to where Tim sat on the floor. "Don't you have any manners son? You practically threw," he paused and looked down at Tim. "It's Tim, right?" When Tim gave a small nod, the older man reached his hand down and offered it to him. Hesitantly Tim took hold of his hand and pushed himself up right. "Thanks, Mr. Gibbs."_

_Jackson patted him on the back. "Nonsense, kid. Please call me Jackson although the way I saw you two going to town in here I'm sure it won't be too long before you'll be calling me your father-in-law."_

_Tim blushed and chewed on his bottom lip. "How about just Jackson for right now?"_

_"Sounds good to me." Walking over to sit next to his son he patted him on the knee, "How long have you two been together?"_

_Still amazed at how well his dad was taking this whole situation, Gibbs suddenly found himself speechless._

_Realizing his lover's debacle, Tim took his hand and sat on the other side of Gibbs. "About six months, sir. Believe me this is not how we planned on you finding out."_

_"No matter, this is how I did find out though."_

_Appearing to have found his voice, Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, "So you're not mad, dad?"_

_"Maybe a little shocked, but how could I be mad when my son seems genuinely happy. It will probably take a little while to get used to on my part, but that's something we will work through. When I walked in the house and noticed a happy change, it made me happy too. That's all parents ever want for their kids is for them to be happy."_

_Wrapping his arm around Tim's shoulder, Gibbs drew him close and kissed him on the temple. Looking over at his father he smiled, "I am happy, dad."_

* * *

A loud semi's horn blaring startled Gibbs out of his reverie as he looked up to see the car drifting closer to the center line. Quickly repositioning the SUV he drew in a deep breath and heard Tim shift beside him.

"Jethro, everything okay?" Tim asked wearily as he straightened up and kept a close eye on his lover.

"Sorry, Timmy. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh, you didn't, it was that loud blaring horn that woke me. Are you sure you're all right?"

Reaching over, Gibbs grabbed his hand, "I'm fine; how about we stop for breakfast. We're about 2 hours out of the city and I keep seeing signs for a place I want to stop."

"Sounds good to me, but after we stop you're going to let me drive for awhile. Got it?"

"I honestly don't mind..."

Gibbs was interrupted when Tim squeezed his hand, "It wasn't meant to be a question, babe. Don't worry there's going to be plenty of driving for you to do in the next couple of days."

The older man nodded and pointed to the sign for a local diner in Bedford, Pennsylvania. "I was thinking about hitting up that place for breakfast, what do you say?"

"Food...babe...just need food..."

Snorting, Gibbs responded, "Somebody is feeling bossy today. You know how much I love my bossy Timmy."

"Somebody has to keep you in line otherwise you'll take it upon yourself to drive the entire trip. Not happening on my watch, sweetie."

Seeing the exit for the diner they got off and followed the signs to the parking lot. The restaurant was bustling but they were able to find a booth in a back corner and sat down. As they began looking over the menu a tall middle aged woman with jet black hair that was pulled up in pigtails and pale green eyes approached their booth, "Hi I'm Addey and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you gentleman off with some coffee?"

Both men's jaws dropped open when they looked up to see the woman had very similar characteristics to their favorite forensic scientist.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Tim questioned as Gibbs continued to stare at the woman.

Glancing between the two of them she responded hesitantly, "My name is Addey. Is there something I can help you with?"

Tim and Gibbs exchanged befuddled glances until Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke, "Sorry ma'am we'll take two coffees to start off with."

The woman nodded a look of bewilderment on her own face, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

"You think Abby knows she has a twin?" Tim whispered as the waitress stepped away to grab their coffees.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I doubt it, but they could actually be sisters. We'll have to let the waitress know why we were so taken aback. Did you see the look on her face when she walked away?"

"Yeah, I did. We're acting like idiots. I think I have a picture on my phone of Abby I can show her so she doesn't think we're crazy."

"Probably too late for that Timmy."

A few minutes later Addey returned with two fresh cups of coffee and was ready to take their order. "All right gentleman, what can I get for you?"

Ever the nobleman, Gibbs motioned for Tim to order first. Tim cleared his throat and tried not to stare for too long, but he couldn't get over the fact that he felt Abby not Addey was taking their order. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through the pictures until he found one of Abby and Jethro. "You're probably wondering why we're acting so weird." He held up his phone and continued, "It's just that you bear a stunning resemblance to one of our friends and we thought she was one in a million, but now we know otherwise."

Addey took the phone out of Tim's hand to take a closer look at the picture. "Wow, she does look quite a bit like me. Was this taken at Halloween? It looks like she dresses like she's in middle school but appears to be my age."

Gibbs choked on his coffee at Addey's remark and Tim couldn't help but laugh either. "She does dress like she's still a young teen, in fact as long as I've known her she's always dressed like this." Tim shrugged his shoulders and continued, "You'll have to forgive us, her name is Abby and with all the similarities between you two we were in awe."

Smiling, Addey replied, "I was wondering what that was about, glad to know it was something harmless...weird but harmless. I would love to stay and chat, but I have other tables. What can I get you?"

Pointing to the menu, Tim began, "I'll have scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, hash browns and chocolate chip pancakes."

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same as him but instead of pancakes I'll take French toast."

"You got it," Addey responded as she collected their menus and went to put in their orders.

Sitting back in the booth, Tim rubbed his stomach; "I'm going to be so fat after this trip. We're going to have to do a few runs so we don't gain a lot of weight."

Gibbs cocked one eyebrow, leaned over the table and whispered seductively, "Don't worry, sweetie. I have plenty of physical activities planned for us throughout this trip that will help keep off some of the weight."

Tim licked his lips, "As do I, Jethro."

A few minutes later, Addey reappeared with their breakfast and a pot of coffee, "You two look like hard core coffee drinkers so I decided to bring this thermos back for you. Before you leave I'll bring you some to go cups and you can take it with you. Anything else I can get for you two right now?"

Tim had already started digging in so Gibbs responded for them."Nope, look great, thanks Addey."

The pair wolfed down breakfast, occasionally feeding each other bites of pancakes and French toast. Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs leaned back in the booth; "This was probably one of the best breakfasts I've ever had."

Rubbing his own tummy, Tim laughed, "I agree I could go for a nap right about now."

"Nuh uh, I believe you wanted to drive after we stopped," Gibbs teased as Addey came over with the check and two Styrofoam cups with lids. She set the check down on the table and picked up the thermos to fill the cups. When only a little coffee sprinkled out she looked up at them in awe. "I guess my coffee theory was spot on. I'll have to take these behind the counter to fill them up."

"Appreciate that," Gibbs replied as he dug his wallet out and flipped over the check. Pulling out the correct amount plus a generous tip, he laid it out on the table just as Addey was coming back with their coffees. She picked up the check along with the money and stuffed it into her apron. "Since you two enjoy coffee so much you need to stop by one of the world's largest coffee pots located only a few miles from here. Continue down the freeway and you can't miss it."

Tim and Gibbs laughed, "Oh, we are definitely stopping to check that out, Jethro."

"Sure, why not?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and slid out of the booth. After Addey agreed to a picture with Tim so they could show Abby when they returned the two men were back in the car with Tim behind the wheel. They drove for a couple miles until they started seeing signs for 'The World's Largest Coffee Pot'. Neither of them knew what to expect, but as they drove up a steep hill and back down they saw a large building in the shape of a coffee pot in the distance. Pulling off the exit they followed the signs and soon came to a stop in front of the mammoth creation. There were a few other families that had stopped to admire the unique craftsmanship but besides that not many people were around. The coffee pot was two stories high with a large handle on one side and a spout on the other. Climbing out of the car they noticed a small plaque that told the history of the coffee pot. As Tim was reading the information he looked up at Jethro, "Hmm I know this was built in 1927 but it says it was created using wood and stucco, any chance you had a hand in building it?"

Jethro leaned in closer and growled in his ear, "Let's see if you're making fun of my age when I'm fucking you into the mattress tonight."

It was rare for them, but it had been a few nights since they'd had sex. "Bring. It. On!" Tim retorted as he got a whiff of Gibbs' aftershave.

After a man was kind enough to snap a picture of the pair in front of the structure the two men were back on the road again. Following his big meal, Gibbs was asleep before his head hit the pillow as the motion of the moving car lulled him to sleep. They changed drivers when they stopped to get gas once they got close to New York. Determined to make up some time, Gibbs reverted to his normal speed and around five o'clock they began seeing signs for Niagara Falls and the Canadian Border patrol. A half hour later they were in line at customs, handing over their passports and waiting while their car and luggage was searched.

Once they had been given the all clear they proceeded towards their hotel. Tim, who hadn't spoken in some time, looked over and grabbed his lover's hand, "I can only hope that this visit to Canada was a lot better than my previous visit." When Gibbs laughed, Tim playfully smacked him on the arm, "It's not funny, I was sick for two weeks after that."

Gibbs looked over at him sympathetically," I know, babe. At the time we weren't together and I had a drug cartel after all of us, remember? If it makes you feel any better I still remember the way you looked in that fur Mounties' hat. Believe me; I've had fantasies about you in that hat and nothing else."

Tim flashed a devilish smile, "Oh really? Let's find one and get to our hotel. We can see the falls tomorrow, tonight you're the only natural beauty I want to see."

 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting as they pulled up to the hotel where they were staying during their visit to the Falls. Quickly following the signs for valet parking, Gibbs stopped the car and jumped out, the look of arousal evident in his eyes. Tim laughed and slowly exited the vehicle knowing his pokiness would drive Gibbs insane and heighten their sexual pleasure. Ever since they had stopped at customs and had the conversation regarding Gibbs' fantasy to see Tim in only a Mounties hat, the older man couldn't keep his hands off him. Not that Tim was complaining. It was as if a switch had been flipped and the lovemaking predator had taken over. By the time Gibbs had the suitcases out of the car the bellhop was making his way over with a cart. Gibbs politely waved him off, in his mind that was another person holding up their sexual escapades. Chuckling at his lover's behavior, Tim handed a tip to the valet and walked over to join Gibbs who was waiting impatiently by the door.

The lobby of the hotel was bustling and a long line of people waited to check in. Gibbs growled at the crowd and leaned down to whisper in Tim's ear, "Don't know how much longer I can hang on Timmy."

Tim laughed as he surveyed the long line of people and then out of the corner of his eye spotted the VIP check in. He pointed at the sign and headed in that direction, "There are some perks of dating a famous author. I booked the reservation under Thom E. Gemcity."

That appeared to relax Gibbs a little as there were only a few people waiting at the VIP desk. Noticing a gift shop across the lobby Tim pointed it out to Gibbs and smiled. Knowing what the younger man was implying, Gibbs winked at him and happily strolled over to check it out. As Tim finished checking in, Gibbs bounced out of the shop carrying a bag and a grin that could have split his face. Meeting in the center of the lobby, Gibbs held up the bag, his arm shaking in anticipation of what was to come. Chewing on his bottom lip, Tim felt his cock twitch and looked around for directions to the elevators. "We need to hurry, Jethro. Now I don't know how much longer I can hang on."

Following the crowd of people they found themselves in front of the elevators and were relieved to see one designated specifically for the penthouse suites. Sticking his room key in the slot the doors opened and both men practically jumped in. As they made their way up to their floor, Tim chuckled, "Look there's the emergency stop button. That brings back a lot of good memories. I wonder how many 'meetings' actually take place in these elevators."

Spying the camera in the corner, Gibbs growled and nipped Tim's earlobe, "You're lucky there's cameras in these elevators; otherwise I would bend you over and fuck you until you saw stars."

Turning serious for a moment Tim replied, "Yeah, that's all I need right now. Some security dope selling pictures to a gossip magazine of Thom E. Gemcity with his pants around his ankles while another man," he casually squeezed Gibbs' hand and continued, "fucks the living daylights out of him. "In that case we wouldn't even need to go to my family reunion, my parents would already know. That's not the way I intend to tell them either, Jethro."

Gibbs was taken aback by Tim's response. Surely his lover knew he was joking and would never intentionally do anything that would publicize their very private lives. He loved Tim and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tim became concerned when he turned to Gibbs and realized the grin he had been sporting throughout the day had been replaced by a scowl. Sighing, he took Gibbs' hand, escorted him off the elevator and down a long hallway to their suite. Slipping the key card in the lock, Tim pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. Trying to gauge how upset Gibbs was he joked, "You want me to carry you over the threshold babe?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs simply patted him on the cheek and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath Tim dragged his suitcase in and let the door slam behind him. The suite was massive and included two bedrooms along with a small kitchen and a family room area. Although the suite was elegant and fit for a king the best feature was a large window spanning the length of the room that overlooked Niagara Falls. They stood at the window, mesmerized by the millions of gallons of water as it plunged over the Falls. Tim took hold of Gibbs' hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I was wrong," Tim spoke softly as Gibbs turned to look at him, "I get to see two natural beauties tonight."

Pulling him into a hug, Gibbs ran his hand up and down Tim's back as they watched the water plummet, "It is pretty incredible."

"I'm just glad I get to witness this incredible feat of nature with my true love."

Brushing Tim's hair off to the side, Gibbs gave him a gentle peck on the lips and broke their embrace. "Let's go check out the rest of the suite."

Tim's shoulders sagged as his lover walked into the master bedroom. He knew Gibbs was upset over his comment in the elevator and he didn't want it to linger any longer. This was supposed to be a romantic night for the two of them and now he was afraid he had screwed it up. Walking over to the table, he picked up the bottle of champagne he'd ordered prior to their arrival and popped the cork. Pouring a glass for each of them he devoured one of the small sandwiches that had been added as a gift from the hotel as a thank you for staying with them.

Walking into the master bedroom Gibbs took a deep breath and looked around. A huge plasma television hung on one wall and a king size bed adorned the other wall. Another window gave them a spectacular view of the Falls and Gibbs pictured himself lying in bed with Tim wrapped in his arms as they fell asleep watching the hypnotic motion. Before any of this could happen though, he needed to know what Tim meant by his comment in the elevator. He understood where the younger man was coming from, but also believed Tim should know he wouldn't risk destroying his career or reputation because he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Sighing, he stepped into the bathroom delighted to see a large hot tub taking up one corner along with a regular tub and shower on the opposite wall. Deciding to relieve himself he looked between the toilet and bidet and shook his head. _When did civilization become so fancy?_ Quickly taking care of business he flushed and washed his hands pleasantly surprised when the towel he grabbed was warm. Shaking his head again he touched the other towel and found it was also warm. Gently putting his finger on the towel bar he realized that it was heated thus keeping the towels warm. _Crazy technology_ he thought, although it would be nice to get out of the shower and have a warm towel to dry off with.

Stepping back into the family room he was greeted by Tim who offered him a glass of champagne. There was a moment of silence as they both took a sip and then simultaneously spoke.

"Jethro."

"Tim."

They both chuckled lightly and stood staring at each other until Tim grasped Jethro's hand and guided him towards the couch. "I owe you an apology, babe." Tim revealed as he sat down and pulled Gibbs into his lap.

Gibbs cocked one eyebrow and was about to admonish his lover for uttering those words. However, before he could speak, Tim put his finger up to his lips. Following a quick nod of understanding from Gibbs, he removed his finger and began, "Apologies are acceptable between lovers Jethro. I want to clarify what I said earlier in the elevator." Running the back of his hand down Gibbs' chiseled cheekbone he continued, "We both enjoy our privacy and I know you would never do anything intentionally to jeopardize it."

The older man nodded again and was about to reply when Tim sighed and rubbed his brow, "I don't want you to think that I'm not proud to be with you either. I'm so grateful that every night I fall asleep in your embrace and every morning I get to wake up beside you. The stress of telling my family is making me say some crazy things, but I want you to remember that I have never or will never be ashamed to let people know that you're the only person for me."

"Aww Timmy." Gibbs exhaled and taking the champagne glass out of Tim's hand, placed both glasses on the small end table next to the couch.

Wrapping his arms around Tim's neck he rested their foreheads together, "I understand it's stressful and would never suggest having sex in an elevator when we know there are people watching." He chuckled and continued "Now I can't promise that when there's nobody watching…" Tim fake scoffed and slapped him on the thigh. "I love you; Tim. I'll always take your side unless of course I'm right." They both chuckled at that remark before Gibbs went on to finish, "We're in this together and no matter what happens you're still my Timmy."

Nudging his nose against Gibbs', Tim sighed, "You're the only person on this planet that I allow to still call me Timmy. Although Abby does sometimes even though I've told her countless times to stop. I think it's fair that you have a nickname only I can call you."

"Besides stud, handsome, tiger, cowboy, babe?"

"Uh huh."

"What did you have in mind?"

Tim thought for a moment. What nickname could he give him that he'd never heard anyone else use before? Something that he would feel comfortable saying in public if he chose to. Suddenly the light bulb went off and the corners of his mouth curled up, "I've got it."

"That was fast, lay it on me, babe."

"I've decided your new nickname will be, Gibbsy."

Pulling back to see his lover's reaction, Tim was surprised when he just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Could be worse." He chuckled at the look on his lover's face, "With your adorable personality; not to mention your hot body you can call me whatEV…"

No longer able to control his urges, Tim caused Gibbs to yelp as he suddenly grabbed his cock through his jeans and started stroking it. Crashing their lips together, Tim used his tongue to demand entry into the older man's mouth. Upon opening his mouth, Gibbs moaned as Tim ran his tongue along the back upper row of teeth and then quickly moved down to the bottom and repeated the process. Coming up for air, Gibbs sucked on Tim's full bottom lip like it was a piece of candy and tweaked his nipple through his shirt. Giving a breathy laugh they looked deep into each other's eyes, discovering fully dilated pupils that were eager to begin the next step. Without a word spoken between them they quickly began unbuttoning each other's shirts tossing them in a pile on the floor. Motioning for Gibbs to raise his arms, Tim quickly removed his undershirt with one swoop. Running his fingers through the silver mound of chest hair he leaned closer and inhaled, sighing as Gibbs' scent radiated through his nostrils. Tim loved the scent that always accompanied his lover, it made him feel safe and loved as well as aroused. Burying his face against the older man's neck, Tim sucked on his collarbone leaving a small hickey before inhaling once more and pulling away, "Ah, yes, that's my Gibbsy."

Gibbs groaned in delight at the husky tone of Tim's voice calling out his name. He could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers and was eager to set it free. Grabbing the bottom of Tim's undershirt he yanked it over his head and dropped it to the floor. Smiling, he ran his fingertips down the soft alabaster skin, tweaking Tim's left and then right nipple. The younger man bucked in pleasure causing Gibbs to slide off his lap and onto the couch next to him.

"Whoa, Timmy. Someone's engine is revved and ready to go."

The younger man smiled in anticipation as Gibbs reached for his belt buckle and began unbuckling it. Repeating his lover's actions, Tim did the same but gasped when his hand reached the buckle and he was suddenly pinned against the arm of the couch while Gibbs kissed him deeply. His tongue glided in and out of Tim's mouth, exploring every orifice before he broke the kiss. Propping Tim's legs up on his thighs he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them off and onto the floor. Licking his lips at the sight of Tim's cock protuberating beneath his boxers, Gibbs slowly ran his fingertips up each thigh until he reached the waistband of the boxers. Tim shivered in expectation as the rough callused hands of his lover made contact with his warm flushed skin. As Tim lifted his hips, Gibbs slid the boxers down over his erect cock, moaning as the thick mushroom head stood at attention once it was free from the confines of fabric.

As Gibbs swiped his finger across the weeping head, Tim closed his eyes and thrashed his head back and forth. The callused finger and swiping motion stimulated his cock further. Inserting his finger into his mouth he greedily licked the pre cum off and hummed, "Timmy, you taste so good."

Tim's breathing hitched, "Want to taste you, Gibbsy."

That declaration reminded him that his own penis was begging to be released from the cocoon of fabric it was encased in. Quickly removing his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion, Gibbs groaned as his cock bounced free, fully erect with pre cum dribbling down the shaft. Swiping his thumb up the shaft to the head he offered it to Tim. Immediately engulfing Gibbs' thumb in his mouth, he sucked it like a Popsicle, savoring the taste of his lover before slipping the thumb out with a pop. Smacking his lips he smiled, "I love tasting you, babe."

Returning the smile, Gibbs' eyes roamed down Tim's unmarred naked body stopping at the thick bobbing cock that was desperate for attention. Cupping Tim's balls in his hand he massaged them between two fingers and sighed, "You're everything I've ever wanted Timmy. But there is one special piece that is missing." Reaching over he grabbed the bag from the gift shop and pulled it towards him. Tim had a fairly good idea what was in the bag, but he learned long ago to always expect the unexpected when it came to Gibbs. Delving his hand into the bag, a huge smile appeared on Gibb's face as he pulled out a Mounties hat and slipped it on Tim's head.

"It's a replica, obviously they wouldn't have the real deal here but it certainly works for my fantasy."

Adjusting the cap so it was snug, Tim laughed, "This is bringing back memories."

His cock twitched at the sight of his young lover in the hat he'd fantasized about him wearing each night while he drifted off to sleep before they began a relationship. Since they had become involved, Gibbs had forgotten about it until their stop at customs.

"You look so hot, Timmy. Thanks for helping me fulfill one of my fantasies. And since this is my fantasy we're going to do things my way."

"I love it when you're bossy." Tim sighed but was confused when Gibbs stood up, took his hand and led him over to the window.

"Babe we're going to need some lube." The younger man reminded him only to realize Gibbs had a trial size bottle in his hand.

"Picked this up at the gift shop, figured it would be easier than worrying about that big bottle."

"Good idea, Gibbsy. Wow...look... now that it's gotten dark they have lights shining beneath the Falls and the colors are creating a rainbow. It's simply breathtaking."

"Right now Timmy you're the only thing I see that's breathtaking."

Before the younger man could respond Gibbs was peppering his neck with kisses, sucks and nips. Moaning as their cocks rubbed together, Tim threw his head back giving Gibbs more room to work. Slowly inching down from his neck, Gibbs took Tim's right nipple in his hand and tweaked it. The pleasure caused Tim's knees to knock together as he held onto the wall for support. Taking the erect nipple into his mouth, Gibbs circled his tongue around it and lightly clamped down on it with his teeth. Gasping at the combination of pleasure and pain, Tim ran his fingers through Gibbs' hair several times as he continued to suck and nip on the nub. Fumbling with the bottle of lube, Gibbs coated his fingers and moved onto the left nipple. Adamant on giving it the same attention as the right, he took it into his mouth and circled his tongue around the rigid nub. As he continued sucking he reached down, patted Tim's inner thighs and mumbled, "Spread Em!"

Panting, Tim quickly spread his legs in anticipation of what Gibbs had planned next. Never taking his mouth off Tim's nipple the older man reached down between Tim's legs and used his lubed finger to orbit his puckering hole. Moaning in pleasure, Tim threw his head back against the wall as Gibbs slowly inserted one finger, which was instinctively clamped down upon. The good thing about them having sex everyday was they were both stretched significantly and didn't need a lot of prep time. When he felt Tim relax he gave his nipple one final suck and moved to his lips. Capturing the younger man's full bottom lip between his own, he quickly thrust a second finger into the hole. Groaning against Gibbs' lips it didn't take Tim long before he found a rhythm and was sliding up and down the wall, fucking himself on Gibbs' fingers. Knowing it wouldn't be too long before his lover was close to falling over the edge he was careful to move his fingers to avoid hitting Tim's prostate. By the time Gibbs added a third finger and used a scissoring motion to stretch him, Tim was babbling incoherently. Afraid he would come before he carried out his entire plan for the two of them, Gibbs removed his fingers causing the younger man to break the kiss and look at him blearily.

"Jethro, what the hell? I was almost there!" He whined not noticing that Gibbs was thoroughly coating his own cock with lube.

"Timmy, I have an idea that will satisfy us both and I've always wanted to try. What makes it even more special is we'll have a full view of Niagara Falls and each other while doing it. Do you trust me?"

Tim smiled coyly, "Of course I do, this little experiment from one of your Internet searches?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gibbs pumped his hand over his cock a few times and threw the bottle of lube to the side.

"C'mere Timmy."

Gibbs took his hand and pulled him forward, while stepping in to take his place against the wall. Tim's eyes widened as the older man leaned against it, their location in the room giving them the perfect view of the Falls right outside their window. Tim suddenly looked nervous, "We're going to have sex standing up?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, against this wall. You said you trusted me." He growled and continued, "I'm ready for my Mountie to mount my dick!"

Biting down on his bottom lip, Tim shook his head, "What if I hurt you babe? I'm a lot of weight to hold and thrust into at the same time."

It had been a long time since Tim had been on the receiving end of that stone faced stare Gibbs was currently directing his way. He adjusted his Mounties hat that had become disheveled during their play and finally nodded his approval. Stepping closer he asked, "How do you want to do this? How am I going to get UP…?"

Before he knew it, Gibbs had wrapped his arms around his waist and was picking him up. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' flanks and gasped as his lover's thick cock penetrated his hole and slowly swallowed it. When Gibbs had finally bottomed out he groaned and readjusted his grip so that both hands were firmly planted on Tim's ass. Tim was shocked that Gibbs appeared to be handling all his weight with no problem.

"I'm impressed, babe. Your new nickname is going to be Super Gibbs."

"Too much talking!"

Thrusting into him several times he alternated angles, jabbing Tim's prostate with every other thrust. Screaming out in pleasure, Tim gasped for air as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and forced his tongue inside his lover's mouth. They played dueling tongues each of them fighting for control over the kiss. Between his cock being rubbed against Gibbs' hairy stomach and the stimulation to his prostate, Tim knew it wouldn't be too long before he fell over the edge. Breaking the kiss as Gibbs thrust into to him harder, he bit down on the older man's shoulder as his balls tightened up and the pressure built up from deep within.

"Tim...m...y!" Gibbs grunted, feeling his teeth sink into his skin. He knew both of them were close as he continued thrusting, sweat pouring down his brow as they moved as one. Feeling his balls contract he gave one final thrust, nailing Tim's prostate sending the younger man over the edge. Tim bellowed as a steady stream of cum rocketed out of his penis and landed on Gibbs' belly. As his ass contracted around Gibbs' cock he heard a loud roar from his partner and felt his channel being filled with hot semen before everything went black. Riding the wave of orgasms Gibbs slid down the wall with Tim still impaled on his cock and landed on the floor with a thud. Working to catch his breath as their bodies continued to twitch from the aftershocks he smiled when he noticed Tim was already asleep. Gently tapping his face, he roused him enough to slide his limp dick out and groaned at the loss of contact. Gently removing the Mounties hat he crawled over to the couch, grabbed the blanket and rejoined his lover on the floor. Gathering Tim up in his arms, he lay back down and was once again mesmerized by the soothing motion of the Falls. He chuckled as he thought back to earlier when he imagined lying in bed and holding Tim while they allowed the Falls to lull them to sleep. The floor certainly wasn't as comfortable as the bed would have been, but he was with the man he loved and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cat named Gibbs who I affectionately refer to as "Gibbsy." I know it was used in the most recent episode of NCIS, but I want you all to know that it was my intention to use it in this story long before that episode aired.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim blearily opened his eyes and looked around trying to remember how he'd made it into bed last night. The last thing he remembered was being thoroughly fucked by his lover. Sighing, he lay his head back down on Gibbs' chest and inhaled his unique scent. He loved the rough and rugged smell that always accompanied the older man. It made him feel protected, loved and safe. The smell usually varied but this morning it was clearly a combination of sex, lust and aftershave. Rubbing his face against the mound of silver chest hair he listened to the quiet puffs of breath emanating from his soul mate. Tim loved studying Gibbs' handsome face and knew every wrinkle, blemish and scar. If a new worry line appeared he would casually mention it to him and would soon be pinned to the mattress while Gibbs took advantage of him. He shifted his legs and groaned as his sore muscles let themselves be known. Between being confined to the car for nine hours and their escapades last night he was suddenly reminded he wasn't a teenager anymore. If he was sore then he knew Gibbs was going to be in pain as well. He'd begged him not to strain himself by first lifting and then holding him as they made love, but Gibbs was stubborn and proceeded anyway. In the end he was glad they tried a new position and couldn't wait to return the favor. Perhaps massages would be in order or better yet take turns soothing each other's aching muscles. Smiling, Tim realized that was the way to go because then they could pay attention to the most important muscle of them all.

"What are you thinking about, Timmy?" Gibbs asked groggily as he ran his hand down Tim's back and slowly stroked his ass.

Startled, Tim glanced up to meet his hazy baby blues. "Babe." Smirking, he ran his fingers through Gibbs' chest hair and continued, "I was thinking about how you rocked my world last night. How are you feeling?"

Gibbs knew what Tim was referring to and chuckled lightly, "I'm a little sore but nothing a hot shower won't take care of. Actually…" He paused as a devilish grin appeared on his face and he raised his eyebrows slightly, "There's a hot tub in the bathroom."

Feeling his cock harden at the mere suggestion, Tim groaned his response, "Oh yeah."

The sensation of Tim's penis springing to life and rubbing against his leg was almost too much for Gibbs to bear. It took all his restraint not to jump his bones right there and then. Suddenly Tim's stomach growled loudly and in the quiet room sounded like a freight train. They both laughed and Gibbs moved slightly to snatch the room service menu off the end table. Settling back against the fluffy pillows, he propped it open and they started looking through the menu together. After deciding on their breakfast choices including plenty of coffee they made a quick call to room service and ordered. While waiting for their food to arrive they snuggled in each other's arms as they watched the sunrise over the Falls. Enjoying the true majestic beauty that Mother Nature had to offer, Tim sighed, "I'm a lucky guy. Who in their lifetime is given the opportunity to see three natural beauties all at once?"

Gibbs smirked, "Me."

Tim laughed and squeezed his lover tighter, "You always know just what to say, sweetie. Okay who besides us is given that chance?"

"I imagine not too many people, Timmy. That's why we should never take these moments for granted."

Capturing Gibbs' lips between his own, Tim softly nibbled on the luscious skin. Deepening the kiss he gently pushed his tongue into Gibbs' mouth and moaned as he explored the familiar warm space. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both groaned as they broke the kiss. Tim slipped out of bed, immediately regretting the loss of contact and grabbed two robes from the closet. Throwing his on, he slipped his feet into a pair of complimentary slippers and handed Gibbs a robe. Leaning in for one last kiss he growled against the older man's lips when there was a second knock on the door. "Come join me when you're ready babe."

Giving Tim a playful slap on the ass as he walked away Gibbs sat up and flung his feet over the edge of the bed. Slipping on the luxurious robe he shivered as the soft flannel encased his body. Looking down at the slippers he cringed, he hoped that the hotel replaced the slippers instead of merely just washing them as he'd always had a quirk about wearing someone else's shoes. Deciding to overcome his fears he slipped them on and stood up. His body creaked as he limped to the bathroom and took care of business. Eyeing the hot tub he couldn't wait for the warm water and bubbling jets to caress his sore body. Lying in bed he didn't feel that sore but once he was upright it was a different story. Since it was still early they had time to relax before they began their sightseeing for the day.

By the time he returned to the family room the waiter was on his way out the door and Tim was pouring each of them a cup of coffee. Moving slower than normal he tried to hide the fact he was sore but Tim was able to see right through his charade.

"Aww Babe, you must really be hurting. Here let me help." Standing up, Tim pulled the chair out and guided Gibbs to sit down.

"I'm fine, Timmy. Like I said, nothing a soak in the hot tub won't fix."

Tim chewed on his bottom lip; he was concerned his lover had seriously injured himself during their 'sexcapades'. He already felt bad enough that Gibbs was injured, he didn't want to make it worse by reiterating the fact it probably wasn't a good idea to begin with.

Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs sighed when he saw the look on the younger man's face. Reaching over he grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed, "Timmy I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine in no time."

"I do worry about you, sweetie. We're partners, lovers and friends and I have every right to be concerned."

Bringing their intertwined hands up to his mouth, Gibbs gently kissed Tim's hand, "I'm sorry. You're right, we're in this together and it's not good to keep secrets from one another. I'm much sorer than I thought I would be." He moaned remembering the night before, leaning against the wall, Tim impaled on his dick as he thrust into him. The sensations and closeness of their lovemaking would be something he would remember for a long time to come.

"Thinking about last night?"

Gibbs smirked, "Of course I am. Despite the soreness, last night was wonderful. Certainly not an experience I'll ever forget."

Tim returned the smile, "I know, sweetie. I hope while we're on this trip we can switch places using that same position. I want a chance to hold you in my arms as I fuck you." He raised his eyebrows slightly, "In the meantime let's eat so we can soak those old bones of yours."

They removed the lids from their breakfast dishes and dug in with gusto. Since they'd skipped dinner and physically exerted themselves they were ready to recharge their bodies. Feeding each other bites they ate in companionable silence until Tim sat back and rubbed his belly, "I don't know about you, but I'm full!

Gibbs continued to eat only stopping to rub Tim's belly, "Don't worry Timmy. I'll finish whatever you can't eat." Winking he continued, "After last night I need to build my energy back up."

Taking a sip of coffee, Tim got an inquisitive look on his face and said, "How did I make it into bed last night? The last thing I remember was looking deep into your beautiful blue eyes as you slid down the wall."

"Immediately after, I grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered us with it. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided we would really be hurting today if we stayed on the floor. I tried numerous times to wake you but you were out cold so I picked you up in my arms and carried you to bed."

Tim blushed, "I'm sorry, sweetie. That couldn't have been easy carrying dead weight. You should have left me, I would have been fine for one night."

Shaking his head, Jethro replied, "You know that I never leave a man behind, Timmy. Especially one as handsome as you, besides it's hard for me to fall asleep if you're not right there next to me. "

Refilling each of their coffee cups, Tim collected the plates and silverware and placed them back on the tray. There was still plenty of coffee left in the thermos room service had left so he decided to leave that in the room but carried the tray over to the door and sat it outside for pick up. Making sure the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was still on the door he walked back over to Gibbs and began massaging his shoulders. The older man sighed in relief as he slumped back against the chair and leaned his head back. Tim applied gentle but firm pressure and was working out a knot he'd found right below his neck. Gibbs practically purred as Tim's long slender fingers worked their magic, loosening up the tense muscles. Stopping to give his fingers a rest, Tim was startled when Gibbs grabbed his hand and motioned toward his coffee cup. "It's hot tub time, Timmy. Grab your coffee and let's go."

They walked hand in hand into the bathroom, shedding their robes and slippers once they reached the en suite. While Tim took care of business, Gibbs turned on the water and began filling the tub. Once it was half way full he gingerly climbed over the side and took the two coffee mugs from Tim. Placing them on the ledge next to the tub he came back and helped the younger man step in. They positioned themselves by the openings of the jets and when they were ready Tim turned the small knob to the highest frequency possible. They both groaned as the pulsating water massaged their lower backs. Gibbs closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tub allowing the powerful jets to soothe him. Tim scooted closer and intertwined their legs, slowly stroking Gibbs' muscular thigh with his hand.

"What do you want to do on our first day of sightseeing, babe?"

Gibbs slowly opened one eye, "Besides seeing lots of water?"

Tim removed his hand from his lover's thigh and wrapped it around his cock. Gibbs bucked in pleasure and surprise when he felt his member gently being squeezed. Although it didn't hurt, the grip Tim had around it made him feel as though the younger man was annoyed by his smartass reply.

"Timmy, I was only joking." He sighed and relaxed as Tim loosened his grip and continued, "I definitely want to take the Maid of the Mist Boat Tour and I've got a special treat planned for tonight but I think we need to be spontaneous and go with the flow. Anything specifically you want to do, my love?"

"I saw online there's this tour called The Whirlpool Jet Boat Tour that's referred to as the 'Mount Everest' of white water. They take you down the Niagara River in these jet boats that reach speeds of 50 miles per hour and tell you about the historical nuances of the area. They give everyone big rain suits to wear but apparently you still get soaked. Maybe we need to do that at the end of the day."

Moaning as Tim continued to stroke his cock, Gibbs' voice raised an octave, "WELL!" He paused and took a deep breath, the gentle stroking had intensified and Gibbs knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. "Wha wha what…" He babbled, eventually giving into the sensations that were currently making his mind a blubbering mess. Resting his head against the back of the tub he closed his eyes as Tim's long slender fingers pumped his shaft and occasionally fondled his balls. Tim smiled knowing his lover was close to the finish line. Stroking harder he leaned in and whispered into Gibbs' ear.

"C'mon on babe, let it out, I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be seeing stars."

Cupping Gibbs' balls he rubbed small circles on the head of his cock and dipped his fingertip into the slit. Feeling his lover's balls contract in his hand he increased pressure on the head and soon Gibbs' eyes popped open as he came with a roar. As the tremors continued to rack the older man's body, Tim gave him additional support to prevent his head from slipping beneath the water. Once the twitching stopped, Gibbs looked over at Tim, his eyes attempting to focus as he smiled and said, "You were right, Timmy. I definitely saw stars."

Tim squirmed in the water, his own cock fully erect due to the symphony of erotic sounds that had emanated from Gibbs. Assuming his lover was down for the count he reached down to begin pleasuring himself when Gibbs suddenly grabbed his arm and smiled, "Nuh uh Timmy. That's mine."

Shuddering as Gibbs wrapped his muscular hand around his shaft, Tim scooted closer, practically sitting in the older man's lap. Laying his head down on Gibbs' shoulder he closed his eyes and moaned as Gibbs began expertly jerking him off. He started slowly, but as Tim's panting increased he matched the rhythm to each of the younger man's breaths. Because Tim was fully erect when he started he knew the end was near and continued at a feverish pace. Swirling his thumb in a counter clockwise motion around the head of the cock, Gibbs felt Tim tense up and suddenly he bucked in pleasure and bellowed as tremor after tremor electrified his body. If he hadn't just come, Gibbs would have been hard again as Tim's warm breath gusted across his ear. Slowly opening his eyes, Tim waited for his vision to return to normal before he grinned and said, "What a way to start off the day! Watching the sunrise over Niagara Falls, a huge breakfast, hot tub and getting jerked off by the man I love. Doesn't get much better then that!"

"I would have to agree." Gibbs responded by capturing Tim's lips between his own, exploring every nook and cranny with his tongue before they both came up for air.

"How are you feeling now babe? You think the soak in the hot tub did the trick for your old bones?"

"Old? Old? You weren't calling me that last night when I was fucking the living daylights out of you. In fact you were the one who was asleep before I even hit the ground."

"Touché my love. You never answered my question though, think it loosened you up?"

Gibbs stretched, "Oh yeah. I'm ready for a day of sightseeing. You ready to get out and get going while it's still early?"

"Yeah, I think if I stay in here any longer I'll turn into a prune. Let's get ready to do some exploring."

Following a quick rinse they drained the water from the tub and climbed out. Tim handed Gibbs a towel from the rack and was surprised at the warmth radiating from it.

"Is it my imagination or are these towels warm?"

Toweling off his hair along with the rest of his body, Gibbs chuckled, "Not your imagination, Timmy. The towel racks are heated. I was going to mention it to you last night but someone distracted me."

"How dare someone distract you!"

Playfully slapping Tim on the ass, Gibbs replied, "No kidding, sometimes he's a pain in the ass but I'm still deeply in love with him."

Tim growled, "Stop pretending you don't enjoy it when I'm a pain in your ass. Especially when my cock is repeatedly hitting your sweet spot."

Gibbs grit his teeth and spoke, "Keep talking like that Timmy and we won't be doing any sightseeing today."

"Calm down babe. They'll be plenty of time for some loving later on. Let's go out and enjoy the day."

"Sounds like a plan but I'm concerned how well you're going to handle being on the boats. Especially the jet boats that supposedly reach speeds of 50mph and then you add in rapids and water blowing in your face. I don't want you to be miserable, sweetie."

Finishing in the bathroom they walked out to the Master Suite and began digging through their luggage for clothes to wear. Checking the temperature, Tim declared jeans and short sleeve shirts would be weather appropriate. As they were dressing, Tim pulled a prescription pack from his backpack and held it up for Gibbs to see.

"When I mentioned to Ducky we were coming to Niagara Falls as one of our destinations he wrote me a prescription for a medication called scopolamine. It's a patch I wear behind my ear and will help my motion sickness for up to three days. I also have my Sea-Bands, I'm hoping a combination of the two will prevent me from losing my lunch on the jet boats."

Slightly raising his eyebrows, Gibbs replied, "That's good news, Tim. However, I don't want you to feel like this jet boat tour is an activity we absolutely have to do. It's more important to me that you're comfortable rather than worrying about whether we're going to take this tour. We'll scope it out beforehand and if you feel the slightest bit queasy just by watching then you need to tell me." He grabbed Tim's hands, pulled him close and looked deep into his eyes, "Promise?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Tim nodded slightly, "I promise, Jethro. I'll let you know if I don't think I can do it."

"That's my boy. Now let's go have some fun."

As Gibbs finished dressing, Tim gathered the camera along with the waterproof case he'd bought for it and cases for each of their cell phones. Finally ready Tim pulled Gibbs in for one last searing kiss before they walked out the door to explore the beauty of Niagara Falls.


End file.
